White Black
by hanaruppi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang polisi detektif, harus menangani kasus pembunuhan berantai. Yang tidak dia mengerti, kasus itu berhubungan erat dengan kasus yang pernah menimpa kedua orang tuanya. EDITED tanpa mengubah jalan cerita . OOC, AU. Enjoy!
1. Everlasting Memory

**White Black**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Everlasting Memory**

* * *

Rintik hujan perlahan-lahan membasahi kaca jendela yang tertutupi tirai renda di sebuah kamar bercat merah muda. Di luar sana hari masih sangat gelap. Jarum jam di dinding merah muda itu menunjukkan pukul dua lewat lima belas.

Gadis yang warna rambutnya sama dengan cat dinding kamarnya itu menggeliat malas di bawah selimut warna biru langit bermotif bunga cosmos ketika ponsel di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya berdering nyaring. Hanya menutup telinga dengan bantalnya tentu saja takkan membuat benda itu berhenti berdering.

Tangannya meraba-raba ke atas meja kecil itu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia berhasil meraih ponsel dan segera menekan tombol 'yes'. Ponsel itu ditempelkannya ke telinga dengan mata masih tertutup rapat.

"Hn?" gumamnya, nada jengkel terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"Sakura," terdengar suara lelaki dari seberang telepon, suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Seketika gadis itu bangun terduduk. Kemudian menyeringai kesakitan sambil memijit-mijit kening saat kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa, Inspektur Hatake? Jangan bilang kau akan memerintahku untuk datang ke TKP! Kau tidak lupa kan kalau ini masih hari bebas-tugas-ku?" Sakura terus bicara tanpa memberi kesempatan pada lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf! Maaf!" lelaki itu akhirnya mendapat kesempatan bicara. Mendengar suaranya saja Sakura tahu orang itu bicara sambil tersenyum—senyum yang sangat membuatnya jengkel.

"Aku terpaksa memanggilmu, karena di sini sudah tidak ada orang lagi, Sakura. Yang lainnya sedang mengerjakan kasus lain di tempat berbeda. Kau tahu kan berapa banyak polisi yang masih bertugas di Malam Tahun Baru?" Kali ini giliran lelaki di sana yang tak memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk bicara. "Makanya aku meneleponmu, karena aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan."

Sakura tahu jelas ada maksud di balik kalimat itu. Egonya ingin sekali menjawab 'tidak'. Malam itu kepalanya terasa berat sekali, entah kenapa. Dia juga tak begitu bersemangat dan antusias untuk menyelesaikan kasus apapun. Lagi pula, dia masih punya dua hari bebas-tugas—yang didapatnya dengan susah payah merayu kepala divisi. Namun, Sakura sadar dia memiliki jiwa polisi sejati. Itu adalah tugasnya, tanggung jawabnya.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura akhirnya.

Meskipun tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa—dan juga tak bisa dilihatnya—Sakura tahu lawan bicaranya itu sedang tersenyum menjengkelkan (lagi).

"Kumohon jangan panggil aku 'Inspektur Hatake'," kata lelaki itu kemudian.

Sakura tahu dia tak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan itu olehnya. "Iya, iya! Cepat katakan apa maumu, Kakashi!" bentaknya galak.

"Datanglah ke Blok 2 Amagasa. Kau tahu, perbatasan Konoha dengan Ame?"

"Ya," sahut Sakura, masih sambil memijit keningnya. Rasa pusingnya akibat bangun tiba-tiba tadi belum hilang. "Aku pernah lewat sana. Apakah kasus pembunuhan lagi?"

"Tepat sekali. Cepat ya, Sakura! Kuharap kau bisa tiba di sini 15 menit lagi," kata Kakashi sebelum memutuskan telepon.

Hampir saja Sakura melempar ponselnya ke dinding. Pria itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi sekarang. "15 menit? Yang benar saja!" gerutunya.

Sakura bergegas berganti pakaian. Dia sedikit heran mendapati dirinya memakai kaus kaki dengan tapak yang hampir hitam. Biasanya dia memakai kaus kaki khusus saat tidur—kaus kaki yang hanya dipakainya saat tidur sehingga tidak membuat seprainya kotor. Namun itu tak menjadi pikirannya. Mengingat malam ini dia benar-benar mengantuk, jadi mungkin saja dia lupa mengganti kaus kaki.

Tiba dalam waktu 15 menit seperti keinginan Kakashi memang mustahil bagi Sakura. Untuk berganti pakaian saja, dia perlu waktu 10 menit—itu sudah termasuk hitungan tercepatnya dalam hal berganti pakaian.

**~White Black~**

Amagasa merupakan pemukiman kecil di perbatasan Kota Konoha dengan Ame. Tempat itu masih termasuk dalam wilayah Konoha. Rumah-rumah maupun bangunan yang ada di tempat itu tak begitu banyak, letaknya pun berjauh-jauhan. Udara dingin dari Ame terasa di sana. Cuacanya pun cenderung mengikuti kota tetangga itu. Turun hujan bisa setiap hari. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Amagasa kurang diminati kebanyakan orang sebagai tempat tinggal.

Sakura menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan flat kecil dengan palang bertuliskan 'Hashi', setelah sebelumnya dia diberi-tahu Kakashi alamat TKP dangan rinci melalui pesan singkat di ponsel. Dia segera turun dari mobilnya, lalu memperhatikan sekeliling. Tempat itu sangat sepi, kecuali bangunan di depannya yang ramai dengan petugas kepolisian yang keluar-masuk. Penduduk setempat mengerubung, walau tak sampai melewati garis polisi yang direntangkan berjarak tiga setengah meter dari bangunan itu.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura!" terdengar suara seorang lelaki menyapanya dari belakang. Sebelum menoleh dan memutar tubuhnya pun dia sudah tahu siapa yang menyapanya. "Selamat Tahun Baru!" ucap Kakashi setelah Sakura menghadapnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Saat kau ucapkan itu, seharusnya aku ada di rumah di depan perapian kan?" Sakura mengusap-usap kedua lengannya sendiri dengan gerakan cepat, untuk meyakinkan Kakashi betapa dinginnya udara saat itu.

Lelaki berambut perak itu tersenyum menjengkelkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia melangkah, mengahampiri Sakura. "Sekali-sekali merasakan Tahun Baru dengan suasana yang berbeda tidak ada salahnya kan?" Gadis itu meresponnya dengan memutar bola mata emerald-nya.

"Jadi, kasus apa yang sudah menungguku?" Sakura mengakhiri basa-basi itu.

"Ikut aku!"

Tanpa menunggu Sakura, Kakashi menerobos kerumunan orang yang hanya menonton, lalu membungkuk untuk melewati garis polisi. Sakura mengekorinya tanpa bicara apapun. Mereka menaiki tangga di samping bangunan bertingkat dua itu, menuju lantai dua. Di depan pintu ketiga dari puncak tangga sudah ramai oleh petugas forensik.

Kakashi berhenti di depan pintu kamar bernomor 6. Tangannya menunjuk kenop pintu—lebih tepatnya mengarah ke lubang kunci. Mata Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuknya. "Tidak ada tanda dibuka paksa sedikitpun," kata Kakashi.

Sakura sedikit membungkuk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lubang kunci itu lebih jelas. Dia mengangguk-angguk setuju setelah yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Kalau kunci duplikat kamar ini hilang," ucap Sakura, "berarti pelaku pernah datang sebelumnya untuk mencuri kunci itu."

"Hebat!" sahut Kakashi. "Aku baru mau memberitahukannya padamu."

Kakashi—masih diikuti Sakura—memasuki kamar itu. Mereka melewati ruang tamu yang nampak rapi. Sakura memandang sekeliling ruangan sambil terus berlalu ke ruangan di sebelahnya. Hidungnya menabrak punggung Kakashi yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Belum sempat dia mengomeli lelaki itu, matanya langsung tertuju pada tubuh tergolek kaku berlumuran darah di atas tempat tidur.

Sakura mendekat. Tangannya secara reflek menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar begitu tubuh kaku itu semakin jelas terlihat, mata hijaunya terbelalak. Dia bergidik. Di hadapannya terbaring jasad seorang lelaki berambut orange dengan wajah bertindik. Kepalanya terkulai sampai di tepi tempat tidur, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Di perutnya masih menancap sebuah pedang, darah keluar deras dari luka tusukannya. Tidak hanya itu, terlihat pula luka-luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang bisa menghilangkan nafsu makan.

Sakura bergidik lagi. Entah hanya dia saja yang merasakannya, atau memang udara menjadi semakin dingin. Tubuhnya gemetar. Baru kali ini dia merasa ketakutan luar biasa.

_Kenapa aku ini? Ini tak jauh berbeda dengan pembunuhan yang biasa aku tangani. Kenapa aku harus merasa setakut ini?_

Tangan Kakashi yang mendarat tiba-tiba di pundak Sakura membuatnya tersentak. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya. Dia merasakan gemetar tubuh Sakura semakin hebat. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat." Kelihatannya lelaki ini cemas.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura, suaranya jadi gugup. "Udara di sini semakin dingin saja ya?" ucapnya sekenanya. Kakashi tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Sakura masih dengan kecemasan di wajahnya.

Gadis itu tak mengacuhkannya. Dia merogoh saku mantelnya, mengambil sepasang sarung tangan elastis. "Rasanya orang ini tidak asing," katanya sambil memakai sarung tangan.

"Hiruma Yahiko alias Pein," jawab Kakashi. "Karyawan di Perusahaan Shizen yang dulu sempat jadi tersangka suatu kasus pembunuhan, namun dibebaskan dari tuduhan karena tak ada bukti." Kakashi menggaruk-garuk dagunya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Oh ya! Kasus 17 tahun yang lalu, _pembunuhan_ Dokter Haruno dan istrinya. Ya, aku ingat." Kakashi tak jadi tersenyum begitu dilihatnya raut wajah Sakura berubah.

"Itu ayah dan ibuku," gumamnya pelan sekali. Dadanya tiba-tiba serasa sesak, ingin rasanya dia menangis. Namun dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak cengeng.

Kakashi menggenggam pundak Sakura sekali lagi. Gadis itu menoleh pada wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyum yang sangat dibencinya. Namun, senyuman itu membuat hatinya perlahan berubah menjadi tenang kembali. "Maaf. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau—"

"Bukan salahmu," kata Sakura cepat-cepat. "Lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa membuktikannya," tambahnya.

Kakashi dan rekan-rekan polisi yang lain memang sudah tahu orang tua Sakura telah tiada. Tapi tak ada yang menyangka bahwa pasangan suami-istri Haruno yang terbunuh 17 tahun lalu—yang pernah menjadi berita besar pada masanya—adalah orang tua Haruno Sakura yang ini. Karena selama ini gadis itu tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dialah satu-satunya keluarga Haruno yang selamat dalam tragedi itu.

"Inspektur Kakashi!"

Seorang polisi berambut coklat panjang menghampirinya. Dia menyodorkan sebuah benda di dalam plastik transparan pada Kakashi. "Kami menemukan jas hujan berlumuran darah sekitar 200 meter dari sini—Sakura?" Matanya terbelalak heran begitu pandangannya sampai pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura pun menatap sama herannya dengannya. Sesaat kemudian dia menyadari ada yang tidak beres di sini. Tatapan galaknya terlempar pada Kakashi. "Kau bilang tak ada polisi lain di sini," Sakura membisik, jelas sekali nada menuduh dalam suaranya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa menanggapinya.

"Sakura, bukannya kau sedang bebas-tugas?" tanya lelaki berambut panjang itu. Kebingungan di wajahnya belum juga hilang.

"Ah! Sakura dengan baiknya hatinya mau membantu kita," sambar Kakashi sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya. Gadis itu menatapnya geram. Ingin sekali dia meninju wajah Kakashi yang selalu tersenyum menggelikan itu.

"Di mana kau menemukan jas hujan itu, Neji?" Sakura akhirnya mengangkat kembali topik–pembicaraan–awal mereka, tanpa peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi berikutnya.

"Sekitar 200 meter dari sini. Di tepi jalan, dibungkus dengan plastik hitam." Matanya beralih pada sosok orang mati di atas tempat tidur di hadapan mereka. Dia sedikit bergidik. "Benar-benar sadis ya?" gumamnya.

Sakura mendekati tubuh berlumuran darah itu. Sambil menahan napas, dia melongok lebih dekat ke leher korban, dan mengamatinya. "Tulang lehernya patah," gumamnya. Kakashi dan polisi bernama Neji terus memperhatikannya. "Dilihat dari kondisi tubuhnya, dia diserang lebih dulu dengan pedang, lalu pelaku menusuk pedang itu di perutnya. Belum puas, dia mematahkan leher korban yang sudah tidak berdaya. Benar-benar tanpa ampun," Sakura menambahkan.

"Pelakunya pasti orang yang kuat," sahut Neji. "Dia bisa mematahkan leher pria—Orang ini bahkan punya tubuh yang cukup kekar," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh kaku itu.

"Dengan kata lain, kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah pria," Kakashi menyimpulkan. "Hei, apakah dia punya teman sekamar?"

"Tidak," jawab Neji. "Orang ini tinggal sendirian. Kata tetangganya, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang keluar rumah."

Sakura meninggalkan tubuh itu. Dia memperhatikan bercak-bercak darah di lantai. Percikan darah ada di mana-mana, bahkan sampai ke tembok dan langit-langit. Dan yang membuatnya tertarik, di ruang tamu yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar itu tak ada setetespun darah. Barang-barangnya pun tertata rapi. Pemandangan yang sangat janggal.

"Bagaimana dengan waktu perkiraan kematiannya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan oleh tim forensik, dia meninggal kira-kira 30 menit sebelum kita tiba di sini," jawab Neji.

Kakashi menanggapinya dengan anggukan ala orang tua. "Tidak lama setelah pergantian tahun, sepertinya," gumamnya.

"Apa tetangganya tidak mendengar suara-suara aneh yang mencurigakan?" sambar Sakura.

Neji menggaruk-garuk dagunya sambil berpikir. "Ano, sebenarnya semua orang di apartemen ini pergi ke pusat kota untuk merayakan pergantian tahun. Hanya wanita tua yang tinggal di seberang jalan itu yang tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Tapi dia tak mendengar apapun karena pendengarannya sudah melemah."

"Melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan pun tidak?" Sakura tak menyerah. "Misalnya lampu di ruang tamu ini yang menyala selama beberapa menit? Atau wanita itu sama sekali tidak terjaga di malam pergantian tahun, sehingga tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pembunuhan ini?" nada suaranya semakin meninggi.

Neji melirik Kakashi yang mengedipkan matanya padanya, seolah mengatakan 'jawab saja!' pada lelaki itu. Dia kembali berpaling pada Sakura, sebelum gadis itu jengkel. "Ito-baachan tidak tidur sepanjang malam ini," kata Neji. "Dia membaca buku dan merajut sampai pagi di ruang tamunya. Dia bilang, tadi malam dia punya firasat buruk. Entah dia salah lihat atau apa, dia melihat sesuatu berkilau di dekat apartemen ini, sekitar beberapa menit setelah pergantian tahun. Dia memperhatikan terus benda apa yang berkilau sesaat tadi itu. Namun setelah hampir lima belas menit memantau flat ini dari jendelanya, tidak ada apa-apa yang dilihatnya."

"Pedang," gumam Sakura. "Benda berkilau itu pasti pedang yang dibawa si pelaku saat dia akan memasuki kamar ini. Dan dia tak melihat apa-pun selama sekitar 15 menit…" Sakura berpikir lagi. Banyak sekali yang ada di kepalanya. "Si pelaku masuk ke kamar korban tanpa menyalakan lampu ruang tamu agar tidak dicurigai. Mungkin dia sadar sedang diawasi, atau dia memang sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu agar tidak menarik perhatian meskipun tidak sedang diawasi."

"Kalau begitu," Kakashi menyambar, "pelakukanya adalah orang yang tahu benar keadaan di ruang tamu ini—melihat kondisi ruangan ini yang tak berantakan sama sekali. Berarti dia kan tak menyentuh benda apapun dalam kegelapan."

"Lalu siapa yang menemukan korban pertama kali?" tanya Sakura. Dia sedang memperhatikan balkon belakang.

"Kanda, tetangga sebelahnya," Neji menjawab. "Dia bermaksud memberikan barang titipan korban padanya setelah pulang dari pesta tahun baru. Sebelumnya korban memesan supaya titipan itu segera diberikan padanya begitu Kanda kembali. Tapi karena sudah dipanggil berkali-kali korban tidak menyahut, Kanda lalu masuk dan mendapatkan korban sudah tewas mengenaskan begini." Neji kembali bergidik saat matanya tanpa sengaja mendarat di tubuh itu.

"Bagaimana dengan barang-barang berharga?" Kakashi cepat-cepat bertanya sebelum Sakura menyerobot. "Apa ada barang berharga yang hilang?"

Neji menggeleng. "Tidak satupun. Ini murni pembunuhan tanpa perampokan. Mungkin motifnya balas dendam. Yeah, kau tahu kan orang ini pernah menjadi tersangka pembunuhan. Dan dia juga terlibat korupsi yang menyebabkannya diberhentikan dari perusahaan."

"Berarti begini," Sakura kembali dari balkon, menghampiri Kakashi dan Neji. "Si pelaku datang ke flat ini beberapa menit setelah pergantian tahun. Dia membuka pintu dengan kunci duplikat yang dicurinya beberapa hari lalu, lalu masuk tanpa menyalakan lampu di ruang tamu agar tidak dicurigai. Dia menyerang korban selama beberapa menit sampai tewas—tentu saja dia memakai jas hujan agar tidak terkena percikan darah. Kemudian melarikan diri lewat balkon belakang—aku menemukan beberapa tetes darah di sana. Dia membuang jas hujan yang dibungkusnya dengan plastik hitam sejauh 200 meter dari sini. Dan motifnya kemungkinan besar adalah balas dendam."

"Aku setuju," ucap Kakashi. "Dan kita bisa mencari pelakunya dengan memeriksa siapa saja orang yang sering datang ke flat ini. Dan—" Kakashi menekankan nada suaranya, "—akan lebih mudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya saat kita tahu milik siapa pedang itu." Matanya melirik pedang yang masih tegak menancap di perut pria tak berdaya itu. "Aku harap si pelaku cukup ceroboh untuk meninggalkan sidik jarinya di sana," Kakashi mengakhiri.

"Tidak, Kakashi," ucap Sakura. "Kau salah berharap demikian. Dia adalah seorang pembunuh yang pintar."

"Yeah, aku tahu itu adalah harapan yang bodoh." Kakashi menarik ujung lengan kameja untuk melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir pukul lima saat itu. "Baiklah, penyelidikan di TKP selesai. Semuanya, bereskan tempat ini dan kembali ke markas pusat!"

Sakura segera keluar dari kamar nomor 6 itu. Langit di luar mulai kelabu. Terlihat secercah sinar jingga di ufuk timur. Dia menguap lebar, sampai bulir air keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, mungkin karena kurang tidur.

Dia menuruni tangga, membungkuk melewati garis polisi, menerobos orang-orang (kali ini rombongan wartawan), dan cepat-cepat menghampiri mobilnya saat beberapa orang wartawan mengajukan banyak pertanyaan padanya.

"Sakura!" Kakashi menghampirinya sebelum dia masuk ke mobil. "Kau pulang saja," katanya. Sakura langsung saja menatapnya heran dan bingung. "Kau tidak perlu ke markas. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan laporannya."

"Tapi—"

"Pulanglah," ucap Kakashi lembut. Dia tersenyum, senyuman khas yang membuat Sakura jengkel. "Cukup bagimu untuk hari ini. Sekarang pulanglah dan beristirahat. Wajahmu pucat sekali." Sakura tahu dia mencemaskannya. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu hari ini, Sakura!" katanya lagi.

Sakura masih menatap wajah lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Dia tahu lelaki itu diam-diam menyanginya, tapi tak pernah berkata apa-apa karena Sakura sudah punya kekasih. Sakura jadi merasa bersalah karenanya, tapi juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia tak mencintai Kakashi. Namun, kelihatannya lelaki itu baik-baik saja.

"Memang sudah tanggung jawabku," kata Sakura akhirnya. Dia membalas dengan senyum tipis sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

**~White Black~**

Pusing di kepala Sakura belum juga hilang. Beruntung sakitnya masih tertahan sehingga dia masih sanggup mengemudikan mobil dengan baik.

Kasus 17 tahun yang lalu kembali melintas di benaknya. Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura sering bermimpi mengenai tragedi itu. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, hari ini dia mandapat kasus yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya itu.

Sakura seolah di bawa ke masa lalu. Terlihat sebuah ruangan—kamar orang tuanya, ada bercak darah di mana-mana. Di tempat tidur, ibunya terbaring dengan darah mengucur deras dari tusukan pedang di perutnya yang buncit besar—saat itu ibunya tengah hamil 9 bulan. Di lantai di samping tempat tidur, ayahnya tergeletak dengan kondisi sama seperti ibunya, pedang menusuk perut. Kedua tangannya memegangi gagang pedang.

Sakura yang saat itu berusia enam tahun bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi, siapa yang melakukan itu, siapa yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya tercinta, beserta calon adik yang akan segera lahir dengan cara sedemikian sadis. Dia hanya menangis tertahan di pojok kamar, mengharapkan itu semua tidak pernah terjadi.

Kenyataan semakin buruk saat kasus itu ditutup dengan kesimpulan akhir bahwa Dokter Haruno membunuh istrinya karena mengalami gangguan jiwa, kemudian bunuh diri. Itu dikarenakan bukti-bukti yang ditemukan mengarahkan pada dugaan demikian. Bahkan dua hari sebelum tragedi itu, Dokter Haruno sempat menghilang. Sakura tidak bisa menerimanya. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggalkan, masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan semua penderitaan itu. Karena kejadian itu, dia harus tinggal di panti asuhan, karena tidak ada lagi kerabat dekat ayah maupun ibunya yang dia miliki.

Setiap malam dia kesepian karena tak ada tangan halus ibunya yang akan mengusap keningnya dengan lembut, tak ada suara merdu yang bersenandung untuk melelapkannya, dan tak ada pelukan hangat di saat dia bermimpi buruk. Dia tak bisa belajar di sekolah formal layaknya anak yang punya orang tua. Dia hanya mendapat pendidikan di dalam lingkungan panti asuhan. Dia selalu iri melihat anak-anak lain bermain sepeda dengan ayah mereka. Hatinya pilu saat melihat dua orang anak perempuan berjalan bergandengan; yang besar melindungi yang kecil, mereka bernyanyi bersama sepanjang jalan.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Mata emerald-nya terbelalak. Mobilnya berhenti mendadak tepat sebelum menabrak mobil yang datang dari arah depan. Untungnya mobil itu juga berhenti tepat waktu.

Seorang lelaki berwajah tampan segera turun dari mobilnya yang hampir menabrak mobil Sakura. Sepasang mata onyx-nya terbelalak.

"Sakura!" dia berteriak panik.

**To be continued…**


	2. Surprise

**White Black**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Surprise**

* * *

"Sakura!" teriak seorang pemuda tampan begitu turun dari mobil. Dia segera menghampiri mobil yang berhenti mendadak di depan mobilnya. Cepat-cepat dia membuka pintu mobil itu, dan menemukan gadis berambut merah muda tertunduk lemas di atas kemudi.

"Sakura!"

Lelaki itu menegakkan pundak Sakura, sehingga dia bersandar pada punggung kursi. Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka perlahan, menatap mata onyx milik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sasuke…" gumamnya lemah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya lelaki bernama Sasuke itu cemas. Matanya memperhatikan ke setiap bagian tubuh Sakura, memastikan tak ada segorespun luka di tubuhnya. Dan terakhir, matanya terhenti pada wajah Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sakura, berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran pemuda itu. "Kau tidak perlu cemas," katanya lagi sebelum beranjak turun dari mobil.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat," kata Sasuke. Dia yang menutupkan pintu mobil Sakura. "Aku hampir saja menabrakmu persis di depan rumahmu, Sakura! Bagaimana aku tidak cemas?"

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa." Dia lalu tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya. "Oh iya, tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi begini, Sasuke?"

Kedua alis lelaki itu bertaut. "Kau lupa kalau hari ini…"

Mata emerald Sakura membulat, tangannya menepuk keningnya. "Ya ampun! Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Sasuke, _gomen ne!_" wajahnya berubah menyesal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Dia baru akan bicara, namun sudah disambar Sakura. "Aku akan segera berganti pakaian." Dia cepat-cepat menaiki undakan batu menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Sakura!" cegah Sasuke sambil mennyusul langkah-langkahnya. "Kalau kau kurang sehat, aku tidak akan memaksamu ikut."

Sakura tak menjawab. Tangannya membelai lembut wajah Sasuke. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke," ucapnya lembut. "Aku hanya sedikit kurang tidur. Dan itu tidak akan menghalangiku untuk datang ke acara peresmian berdirinya anak perusahaan keluargamu. Terlebih karena aku sudah janji padamu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

Sasuke menatapnya penuh arti. Setelah memberi senyuman, dia melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Sakura, dan menaiki undakan bersama-sama.

"Aku jadi tidak enak membuatmu datang menjemputku," kata Sakura dari dalam kamarnya. Sementara dia berganti pakaian, Sasuke menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Tidak apa," jawab Sasuke. Dia tengah membaca koran baru, yang tadi terselip di bawah pintu utama rumah Sakura. "Kupikir kau tidak akan bekerja selama hari bebas-tugas."

"Seharusnya juga begitu," kata Sakura. "Tapi Inspektur Hatake kekurangan tenaga. Dan aku tidak bisa diam saja sementara ada orang mati di luar sana."

Sakura menadah air yang mengucur dari keran wastafel dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di pangkal jari kelingking salah satu tangannya. Ditumpahkannya air yang sudah memenuhi kedua tangannya itu, dan memperhatikan tangannya dengan seksama. Ada bercak di sana, bercak kehitaman yang sudah mengering. Namun jadi agak basah karena menyentuh tadi air. Dia menggosok-gosoknya pelan dengan ibu jari, dan bercak itu kemudian memudar.

_Darah. Bagaimana bisa ada darah di tangan kiriku? Padahal aku terus mamakai sarung tangan semenjak memasuki TKP._

Bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Dapat dirasakannya udara dingin menjalar tiba-tiba di tengkuknya. Kepalanya mulai pusing lagi. Dia pasti sudah jatuh jika tidak berpegangan pada tepi wastafel.

Sakura menatap refleksi wajah cantik namun pucat di cermin, wajahnya sendiri. Mungkinkah dia sedang tidak sehat? Mengingat dua hari belakangan ini dia selalu merasa pusing dan lemas. Apakah ini juga ada hubungannya dengan bayangan-bayangan masa lalu yang selalu datang di dalam mimpinya?

"…bukan berarti kau harus lebih siaga dibandingkan yang lain." Sakura baru bisa mendengar sepotong kalimat Sasuke. "Sakura? Kau masih mendengarku?" Sasuke agak mengeraskan suaranya. Mungkin dia sadar dengan kebisuan kekasihnya sejak tadi.

"Ya, aku mendengarkan," Sakura cepat-cepat menjawab. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sejak tadi dibicarakan Sasuke. "Aku siap sebentar lagi," katanya kemudian.

Gadis itu segera mengganti pakaiannya. Dia berusaha tidak memikirkan bercak darah yang entah bagaimana menempel di tangan kirinya. Wajahnya dipoles dengan bedak sekenanya, dan rambut merah mudanya disisir dengan gerakan super cepat, agar Sasuke tidak terlalu lama menunggu.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang," ucap Sakura, yang telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari koran di tangannya, dan menatap Sakura dengan terpesona. Bagi Sasuke, gadis itu nampak sangat cantik memakai mini dress putih dengan rambut merah muda menjuntai panjang melewati bahunya, scarf wool warna senada dengan rambutnya melilit longgar di leher.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari sofa, menghampiri Sakura. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badan, meraih tangan kanan Sakura, dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "Kau cantik sekali, Tuan Putri."

Tulang pipi Sakura merona, dia tersipu. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menggombal, Sasuke. Kita hampir terlambat."

Sasuke berdiri tegak, dan tersenyum. Dia memberikan lengan kirinya, yang langsung disambut dengan genggaman Sakura. Mereka menuju pintu keluar, menuruni undakan batu, dan menaiki mobil Sasuke menuju pusat kota Konoha.

**~White Black~**

Puncak gedung Uchiha Group dihadiri oleh puluhan pengusaha, pejabat, maupun orang-orang ternama siang itu. Benar-benar pesta Uchiha, keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Ketenarannya pun sampai ke kota-kota di sekitarnya, bahkan ke luar negeri.

Sakura berdiri diam menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu sedang memberikan beberapa patah kata sambutan atas diresmikannya anak perusahaan Uchiha Group, dimana Sasuke-lah yang akan menjadi direktur utama.

Sesekali beberapa kenalan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, dan bercakap-cakap sedikit. Dia merasa cukup disegani dan dihormati oleh orang-orang itu, meskipun sebenarnya dia risih diperlakukan demikian. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, dia adalah kekasih dari putra keluarga Uchiha. Mau tak mau, tentu dia juga kebagian perlakuan yang sama.

Sering juga dia bertemu dengan gadis-gadis kaya lain, yang berbisik-bisik cukup keras mengenai dirinya. Sakura bisa melihat kebencian di mata mereka. Namun, dia tak pernah ambil pusing soal itu. Toh Sasuke yang memilihnya.

"Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan sebelum meninggalkan panggung ini," ucap Sasuke. Suaranya bergaung ke segala penjuru, membuat seluruh tamu memusatkan perhatian padanya. Mata onyx-nya menatap Sakura di kejauhan. "Haruno Sakura-san, kemarilah," dia meminta.

Sontak pandangan semua tamu mengarah pada Sakura. Dia memandang bingung. "Aku?"

"Ya, Sakura. Kemarilah," Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya.

Sakura tak tahu apa maksud Sasuke, tapi dia menuruti saja keinginannya. Dia meraih tangan Sasuke dengan canggung. Wajahnya masih nampak bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum, masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Para tamu yang terhormat, saya ingin memberitahukan kabar gembira kami pada Anda semua." Sakura menatapnya penuh selidik, namun memilih untuk tetap diam sampai Sasuke selesai bicara. Sementara para tamu menatapnya penasaran dan tak sabar.

"Saya dan Haruno-san," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura semakin erat, "akan bertunangan dalam minggu ini." Ucapannya langsung disambut tepuk tangan dari para tamu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Sepersekian detik dia diam mematung menatap lelaki itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut begitu kau mengatakannya," ucap Sakura, saat dia dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan di taman seusai acara. Dia terus saja menatap jalan lurus di depan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan," Sakura cepat-cepat membantah, "bukan begitu. Hanya saja…" Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau memutuskannya secara sepihak. Ini membuatku terkejut."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," matanya memancarkan penyesalan. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuat keputusan sendiri. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu, untuk membuatmu senang…"

"Aku senang," Sakura menyambar, "tentu saja aku senang." Dia tersenyum. "Tapi, apa ayahmu sudah mengetahui hal ini?" Mereka kembali berjalan di jalan kecil meliuk-liuk itu.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, bukan pada Sakura, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. "Justru ayahku yang ingin kita cepat-cepat menikah." Sakura cukup terkejut, namun tidak ingin memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke, dan tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia ingat betul bagaimana reaksi ayah Sasuke saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Orang tua yang berwajah keras itu nampak girang mendapat kunjungan tak terduga di rumahnya. Tak diragukan lagi, kepala keluarga Uchiha itu sangat menyukai Sakura. Setiap mereka bertemu di pertemuan berikutnya, Sakura selalu mendapat sanjungan berlebihan dari pria paruh baya itu. Dan Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya saat Sasuke bilang dialah gadis pertama yang diterima secara menyenangkan oleh ayahnya.

"Sakura," suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Sepertinya lagi-lagi Sakura tidak menyimak apa yang sejak tadi diucapkan Sasuke.

"Ah! Ya?" Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat Sasuke yakin dia terus menyimaknya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah, membuat perhatian kekasihnya hanya terpusat padanya. "Sebaiknya kau jangan memberi simpati pada Hatake."

Sakura tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna maksud ucapan Sasuke. Dia mengerti betul ke mana arah pembicaraan lelaki itu. "Dia menganggapku tak lebih dari seorang partner," jawab Sakura datar.

"Sakura, dia—"

"Suka padaku?" sambar Sakura. Matanya beralih pada dua bocah lelaki yang asyik bermain frisbee di rumput. "Oh, Sasuke, tolonglah! Berhentilah cemburu pada orang lain!" katanya dengan jengah.

"Aku pernah melihatnya," Sasuke tak mau kalah, "Aku pernah melihat bagaimana dia menatapmu. Caranya memperlakukanmu berbeda dengan partnernya yang lain. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang dia menganggapmu tak lebih dari partner?"

"Cukup, Sasuke!" bentak Sakura. Dia mulai kehabisan kesabaran. "Aku tidak suka kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada orang lain hanya karena aku dekat dengan mereka. Kau tidak sadar bagaimana perasaanku saat kau digoda oleh gadis-gadis di sekelilingmu? Apa pernah aku menuntutmu untuk menjauhi mereka?"

Sasuke terpaku. Dia seolah baru saja tersambar petir. "A… aku…" dia tak bisa berkata-kata. Suaranya seolah sangkut ditenggorokan.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Matanya kembali beralih pada dua bocah di rumput, yang sekarang sedang main kejar-kejaran. "Sudahlah. Kita tidak perlu bertengkar karena masalah ini. Bukankah baru beberapa jam yang lalu kau mengumumkan berita bahagia tentang hubungan kita?"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," Sasuke menggumam. Matanya menatap ujung sepatunya, tak berani menatap kekasihnya. "Aku memang laki-laki yang tidak tahu diri—"

"Laki-laki tidak tahu diri yang sangat kucintai," sambar Sakura.

Sasuke kini berani menatap wajahnya, menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Dan tanpa sadar, Sakura sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak lelaki yang mencintaiku," gumam Sakura. "Hanya ada satu tempat di hatiku, tempat istimewa untukmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia mempererat pelukannya, seolah tak ingin melepas Sakura untuk selamanya, dengan bermandikan cahaya kemerahan matahari terbenam.

**~White Black~**

Bayangan-bayangan itu kembali. Sakura memasuki kamar dengan darah bercipratan di sekeliling dinding dan langit-langit ruangan. Seorang wanita terkapar di atas tempat tidur, sebilah pedang menancap di perutnya yang tengah hamil besar. Darahnya membasahi tempat tidur. Di atas lantai tepat di sisi tempat tidur, tergeletak seorang pria dengan keadaan yang sama mengenaskannya dengan wanita tadi. Darahnya menggenang ke mana-mana, mengotori lantai marmer.

Sakura berjongkok sambil menangis tertahan di pojok ruangan. Tangannya menutupi wajah, tak ingin melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Ingin berteriak tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Tubuhnya lemas, tak sanggup berdiri.

_Sakura!_

Dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

_Sakura!_

Sekali lagi suara itu memanggil. Tapi Sakura tak dapat menjawabnya.

_Sakura!_

_Sakura!_

"Sakura!"

gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka mata dan langsung bangkit duduk di tempat tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya, napasnya tersengal. Kepalanya berdenyut lagi.

_Cuma mimpi…_

"Sakura!"

Dia mendengar lagi suara yang sama, disertai ketukan di pintu depannya. Rupanya suara itulah yang membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk. Diliriknya jam di dinding kamar wana merah muda, pukul setengah sembilan. Cahaya matahari pun sudah menerobos jendela kamarnya yang hanya ditutupi tirai renda putih.

"Sakura!" Suara itu mulai terdengar tak sabar.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Sakura. Dengan malas dia turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Baru saja pintu terbuka, sesosok makhluk besar berbulu coklat-keemasan menubruk Sakura hingga jatuh terlentang di lantai kayu. Makhluk itu menjilat-jilat wajahnya tanpa bisa dihindarinya.

"Hentikan, Hotaru!" ucap Sakura dengan napas tertahan, sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh anjing golden retriever itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena tubuh anjing itu kelewat besar. Makhluk coklat itu malah menyalak senang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya yang berbulu menjuntai seperti kemoceng.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tertawa usil. "Kelihatannya Hota sangat merindukanmu," katanya sambil terkekeh. Gadis itu melangkah masuk, mendekati Sakura dan Si Ekor Kemoceng. "Sudah, Hota. Kalau Sasuke-kun lihat, dia bisa cemburu," gadis itu mengusap-usap kepala Hotaru.

Dengan patuh Hotaru berhenti menjilati wajah Sakura. Kemudian dia duduk tenang di atas karpet merah di ruang tamu. Lidahnya menjulur panjang, dengan napas tersengal. Dia menyalak satu kali pada Sakura.

Sakura cepat-cepat bangkit sebelum makhluk itu menyerang lagi. "Kau beri dia makan apa sih, Ino?" Diusapnya wajahnya dengan handuk lavender yang disodorkan gadis bermata biru aqua itu. "Tidak kusangka dia sudah sebesar itu. Dia golden retriever paling besar yang pernah kulihat!"

"Menu makannya biasa saja," jawab Ino. "Tapi aku merawatnya dengan sangat baik kan?" Dia memperlihatkan senyuman bangga.

Sakura menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan mulai mengerti begitu melihat Ino memakai jaket training dan celana pendek, lengkap dengan sepatu kets. "Yeah, kau rajin mengajaknya jogging, bahkan di musim dingin begini."

"Itu tidak penting." Seolah tak mendengar ucapan Sakura, gadis itu mengambil segulung koran dari dalam jaketnya, membuka gulungannya dan menunjukkan halaman depan pada Sakura. "Sudah dimuat dalam koran pagi ini!" pekiknya. "'Putra bungsu Uchiha akan segera bertunangan dengan Haruno Sakura, Si Detektif Cantik yang beruntung,'" dia membaca keras-keras judul yang dicetak paling besar.

Wajah Sakura merona, dia pun jadi salah tingkah.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Si Tampan Sasuke, Sakura!" pekik Ino lagi setelah melempar koran ke sofa. Dia meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Hotaru, yang tadinya duduk tenang, mulai lagi menyalak ria. "Sakura, _omedetou!_" Ino berseru lagi.

"Sudah, Ino, hentikan," kata Sakura sebelum Ino menurutinya, Hotaru pun berhenti menyalak. "Terima kasih atas ucapannya," lanjut Sakura. Mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu berpelukan.

"Aku senang banyak kegembiraan di tahun baru ini," ucap Ino setelahnya. Dia duduk di sofa, mencicipi kue tahun baru yang disodorkan Sakura di atas meja. "Tapi sangat disayangkan akan ada orang yang sangat bersedih dengan pertunanganmu—Hatake Kakashi."

Suasana tiba-tiba jadi hening. Sakura diam saja setelah nama itu disebutkan. Ino yang menyadari situasi ini, berhenti mengunyah. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Jadi…"

"Sudahlah!" Sakura memotong. "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Dia teringat perdebatan kecil dengan Sasuke sore kemarin.

Ino tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia melanjutkan melahap kue-kue Sakura. Kue-kue itu membuatnya lupa akan diet yang sedang dijalaninya. "Tumben kau bangun siang," ucapnya, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa saat.

"Entahlah. Bukan mauku bangun siang," jawabnya sekenanya. Dia menguap lebar, dan menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Aku sampai tak sadar jam bekerku bunyi. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa seperti kurang tidur."

Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Yeah, wajahmu pucat—Oh, astaga!" dia baru saja sadar telah menghabiskan setengah toples kue. "Seharusnya kau tidak menyodorkan kue-kue ini padaku, Sakura! Usaha dietku sia-sia." Dia menutup toples dengan keengganan. "Bukankah kau sedang bebas-tugas?"

"Ya, memang. Aku dapat empat hari bebas tugas, dan ini hari terakhirku. Tapi dua hari yang lalu aku harus ke Amagasa untuk membantu Kakashi, dia kekurangan orang untuk penyelidikan—Apa?" Sakura agak kesal melihat Ino tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Ino dengan cengiran lebar. Sakura masih menatapnya tak mengerti. "Kakashi memintamu datang, dengan maksud sebenarnya adalah agar dia bisa bertemu denganmu. Rupanya dia tidak akan sanggup tak bertemu dengamu selama empat hari—Aduh!" Ino memungut bantal kursi yang baru saja dilempar Sakura ke wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, tak perlu bahas laki-laki itu!" kata Sakura jengkel.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia cukup tampan kok!"

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan ketampanan!" ucap Sakura bosan.

"Ya, ya…" Ino memutar bola mata aqua-nya. "Kau akan setia dengan Si Kepala Pantat Ayam. Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang tidak suka dengan lelaki yang lebih tua?"

"Diam, Ino! Atau kau akan menerima lemparan bantal kedua?" Sakura siap mengangkat bantal di tangannya.

"Iya, baiklah! Aku tidak akan menyinggung soal Kakashi lagi." Sakura menurunkan bantal yang sudah siap dilemparnya. "Oh ya, Sakura," ucap Ino tiba-tiba. "Aku baru ingat tujuanku kemari." Dia mendekati Sakura dan memasang tampang memohon. "Bolehkan aku menitipkan Hota di sini?"

"Eh? Menitipkan Hotaru?" Sakura memandang makhluk coklat besar dari ekor matanya.

Ino mengangguk penuh harap. "Aku harus ke Suna untuk menjalani sidang skripsi. Hota belum pernah pergi jauh. Lagi pula kalau aku membawanya serta, aku tak bisa membagi perhatianku untuknya dan untuk ujianku. Tolong ya, Sakura. Dua hari saja…"

Sakura menatap Ino dan Hotaru bergantian. Di satu sisi, dia tak tega membiarkan sahabatnya kesusahan dengan membawa anjing itu. Namun di sisi lain, dia tidak yakin mampu mengurus Hotaru sebaik Ino mengurusnya sendirian, meskipun hanya dua hari. Lain halnya jika anjing itu belum sebesar sekarang.

Hotaru adalah anjing mungil yang dua tahun lalu ditemukan Sakura dan Ino di malam bersalju. Mereka menemukannya menggigil kedinginan di dasar sebuah kardus, di tepi jalan. Mereka tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkannya mati kedinginan. Kemudian membawanya pulang.

Nama 'Hotaru' disepakati bersama oleh Sakura dan Ino. Mereka memutuskan untuk memeliharanya bersama. Satu minggu di tempat Sakura, satu minggu di tempat Ino. Hingga akhirnya Sakura terlampau sibuk setelah resmi menjadi polisi. Dia tak lagi punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus Hotaru. Dan anjing itu pun dirawat oleh Ino. Walaupun begitu, Sakura tetap rutin mengunjunginya di rumah Ino. Baru sekitar sebulan belakangan ini saja Sakura tak sempat main ke rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura akhirnya. Ino tersenyum senang. Hotaru langsung berlari ke arahnya. "Berhenti!" teriak Sakura. Anjing besar itu pun berhenti mendadak, dan menatapnya bingung. "Dengan syarat, kau tidak menyerbu dan membasahi wajahku dengan liurmu, Hota."

Hotaru menyalak dua kali, dan langsung lompat ke pangkuan Sakura. Dia menjilat-jilat Sakura dengan semangat. Gadis itu hanya mendengus. "Kurasa dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan," katanya pada Ino yang terkikik geli.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sakura. Aku sungguh berhutang padamu," kata Ino. Dia sudah berdiri di jalan setapak di halaman depan rumah Sakura.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Ino," ucap Sakura tak enak hati. "Ini sudah sewajarnya kulakukan untuk membayar apa yang tak kulakukan di masa lalu."

Hotaru berjalan pelan menghampiri Ino. Dia kemudian berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya, dan meletakkan kedua kaki depannya di bahu Ino.

'Ya ampun, dia setinggi Ino!' Sakura membatin.

"Tenang, Hota. Kita akan bertemu dua hari lagi." Ino menggaruk lembut leher makhluk coklat itu. Hotaru menjatuhkan kedua kaki depannya di tanah, lalu melingkarkan tubuhnya di kaki Ino. Gadis itu berjongkok, dan membelai kepalanya. "Sakura pasti akan merawatmu sebaik aku, bahkan lebih baik." Dia melirik Sakura, gadis itu membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Yosh!" Ino bangkit berdiri, dan memandang Sakura serius. "Kau cukup memberinya makan dua kali sehari; sereal anjing yang biasa kuberi padanya—masih banyak persediaan di rumahku." Merogoh saku celananya, Ino memberikan sebuah kunci perak pada Sakura. "Jangan lupa ajak dia jogging tiap pagi, sebelum jam sepuluh tentunya. Kadang dia juga minta berjalan-jalan di sore hari—"

"Bisa kulihat," potong Sakura. "Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Ino."

Si Pirang tersenyum. "Baiklah." Dia membungkuk lagi memandang anjing kesayangannya. "Hota, jangan nakal." Sakura bisa melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hotaru menyalak pelan.

Sakura meraih pundak Ino, dan mengajaknya bangkit. "Aku akan merawatnya sebaik yang aku bisa," ucapnya.

"Aku tahu." Dia menyeka air matanya yang menetes, kemudian berpelukan dengan Sakura.

"Sudah. Jangan tangisi Si Raksasa," kata Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Bisa gawat kalau Sai sampai cemburu padanya."

Ino tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar sekali lagi. Setelah mengusai dirinya, dia melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi. "Tolong jaga Hota ya, Sakura!" teriaknya di kejauhan.

"Tentu," Sakura juga berteriak. "_Ganbatte_ dengan ujianmu, Ino! Aku tidak mau kau pulang tanpa kelulusan." Ino sudah berbalik, dia hanya menjawab dengan tinju yang lemparkan ke udara. Dia berlari setelah Hotaru menggonggonginya.

"Ayo, Hota."

Sakura masuk kembali ke ruang tamunya, diikuti anjing besar di belakangnya. Gadis itu menjatuhkan diri di sofa, pusing di kepalanya datang lagi. Sementara itu, Hotaru duduk manis di dekat kakinya.

"Kau mau makan ya?" tanya Sakura pelan, sambil memijit-mijit keningnya. Hotaru diam saja. Mungkin anjing itu memang tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, pikirnya. "Nanti ya. Aku masih belum bisa menguasai kepalaku."

Tangan Sakura tanpa sengaja menyentuh gulungan kertas di sebelahnya. Rupanya koran milik Ino yang tadi dilemparnya. Sakura meraihnya dan membaca judul besar yang tadi dibacakan Ino. "Hal begini cepat sekali menyebar," gumamnya.

Matanya kemudian menangkap gambar mengerikan di bawah kolom berita pertunangannya. Seorang lelaki terkapar berlumuran darah, pedang menancap di perutnya. Judul besar di atasnya berbunyi 'Kematian dengan perut terhunus pedang kembali terjadi'.

Seketika tengkuk Sakura kembali dijalari udara dingin. Dia bergidik. "Tidak mungkin," gumamnya.

**To be continued…**

* * *

gomen: maaf

omedetou: selamat

ganbatte: berusahalah


	3. Same Sword

**White Black**

By

hanarupi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Same Sword**

* * *

Mobil Sakura melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Tidak peduli dengan hujan salju yang turun cukup lebat, tidak peduli dengan gonggongan anjing besar yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya setiap kali dia mengerem mendadak untuk menghindari kendaraan yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Sudah dua kali Sakura menerobos lampu merah. Yang dipedulikannya saat ini hanyalah cepat sampai di markas Kepolisian Pusat Konoha yang terletak di pusat kota.

Setelah membaca berita kematian seorang pria di Oto—dengan cara kematian yang sama dengan kasus pada malam tahun baru yang lalu—di koran, Sakura berpikir harus menemui Kakashi. Entah apa yang telah terjadi. Dia harus segera mendapat kepastian.

Sakura menghentikan mobilnya begitu tiba di depan gedung markas pusat. Dia membuka sitbelt-nya dengan terburu-buru. "Hota, kau duduk manis di sini sampai aku kembali!" katanya dengan wajah mengancam, sambil menodongkan telunjuknya ke wajah anjing besar itu. Hotaru menyalak dua kali. Sakura berharap, gonggongan itu adalah tanda mengerti.

Setelah mengunci semua pintu mobil, dia bergegas keluar. Dengan setengah berlari dia menaiki undakan panjang menuju pintu masuk gedung markas pusat yang bergaya Eropa dengan dua pilar besar berwarna gading di depannya. Begitu masuk, dia segera menuju lift. Namun dia tidak dapat masuk karena lift itu sudah lebih dulu terisi penuh. Cepat-cepat dia memutar, menuju tangga darurat. Sapaan beberapa orang tak dihiraukannya.

Dengan napas tersengal, Sakura sampai di lantai empat, yang merupakan Divisi IV, Bagian Investigasi. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya, dia menuju ke ruangan Inspektur Hatake Kakashi, dan berharap orang itu ada di sana.

Karena keterburu-buruannya, Sakura tak sengaja menubruk seorang pria yang muncul dari tikungan. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. "Maaf. Aku ti—Itachi-niisan?" Sakura amat terkejut begitu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria yang ditubruknya.

"Sakura," ucap pria itu datar, tidak tampak ekspresi keterkejutan di wajahnya yang tampan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil meraih kedua bahu Sakura, membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," ucap Sakura setelah berdiri tegak. "Kenapa… kenapa Oniisan ada di sini?—Maksudku di Konoha?" tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya. "Eh, tidak, maksudku di kantor polisi ini…"

"Aku hanya memenuhi panggilan Inspektur Hatake," ucap lelaki bernama Itachi itu, masih dengan nada yang sama datarnya. Sakura menatap wajahnya. Tak ada yang berubah, dia masih tetap tampan seperti sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Dua guratan di wajahnya tak membuatnya kalah tampan dengan adiknya, Sasuke. Rambut hitamnya yang selalu diikat ke belakang tengkuknya sudah bertambah panjang.

"Pagi tadi dia meneleponku untuk datang. Katanya ingin meminta sedikit keterangan dariku. Makanya aku langsung datang dengan _shinkanzen_ yang berangkat paling awal dari Oto," kata itachi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Sakura.

Sakura kemudian termenung, berpikir. Matanya menerawang jauh.

_Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus kematian seorang pria di Oto? Mungkinkah…_

"Ah! Uchiha Itachi-san!" panggil seorang polisi berkuncir tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan beberapa meter dari tempat Sakura dan Itachi berdiri. Keduanya menoleh. "Silakan masuk ke ruang ini," ucap polisi itu setelah menghampiri mereka. Dia menunjukkan ruangan di sebelah ruangan tempat dia keluar tadi. Di atas kusen pintu terpasang papan kecil bertuliskan 'Ruang Interogasi II'.

"Ne, Sakura, kutinggal dulu ya," kata Itachi sebelum meninggalkan Sakura menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk polisi berkuncir tadi.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Sakura tiba-tiba sebelum polisi itu menyusul masuk ke ruangan yang sama. Sakura bergegas menghampirinya. "Di mana Kakashi?"

"Di dalam," Shikamaru mengedikkan kepala ke ruangan tempat dia keluar sebelumnya. "Ne, Sakura, bukannya kau—Oi!" serunya saat Sakura tiba-tiba meninggalkannya setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Tanpa ambil pusing, lelaki itu masuk ke Ruang Interogasi II.

Sakura meraih kenop pintu, dan langsung membukanya. "Kakashi!" dia berseru dengan suara yang cukup keras begitu sebagian tubuhnya muncul dari balik pintu. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan gelap itu berpaling padanya—ada yang memperlihatkan wajah kesal. "_Sumimasen!_" ucapnya cepat-cepat sambil nyengir. Orang-orang itu berpaling darinya, dan menatap serius orang yang ada di balik kaca satu arah di dinding.

"Sakura?" Kakashi agak terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Dia yang tadinya berdiri di bagian paling dalam ruangan sempit itu, lalu menghampiri Sakura dan memutar pundak gadis itu, bermaksud membawanya keluar dari sana. "Kita bicara di luar," bisiknya sambil mendorong Sakura ke pintu.

"Kakashi, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura langsung saja. Suaranya setengah berbisik, namun jelas sekali membentak. "Kenapa Ita—Eh?" Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat lelaki yang ada di balik kaca satu arah. Mata emerald-nya menangkap dengan jelas orang yang sangat dikenalnya, lelaki tampan berambut hitam dengan model emo. Dia lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Kakashi. "Bahkan Sasuke juga?"

"Makanya, akan kujelaskan di luar," kata Kakashi masih berusaha mendorong Sakura, yang tiba-tiba terasa berat sekali. Orang-orang di dalam menatap mereka keheranan.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Sakura setelah mereka keluar. Dia menghentakkan pundak agar Kakashi melepaskan genggamannya. "Kenapa kau menginterogasi mereka? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"Dengar dulu, Sakura. Pelankan suaramu. Aku tidak tuli," kata Kakashi. Dia bersidekap sekarang, menatap Sakura agak jengkel. Selama beberapa saat dia tak berkata-kata, menunggu sampai Sakura tenang.

"Kau belum dengar kan?" tanyanya kemudian. "Kemarin aku menemukan fakta baru, bahwa pedang yang menusuk Pein adalah pedang milik keluarga Uchiha."

Gadis itu tertegun. Matanya menatap tajam Kakashi; tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin!" gumamnya.

"Kau pikir aku bohong? Untuk apa, Sakura?" Kakashi menyandarkan punggung pada tembok di belakang mereka. "Setelah diteliti, pedang itu ternyata sudah berusia ratusan tahun. Hanya keluarga kuno yang masih mewarisi pedang berusia ratusan tahun secara turun-temurun. Dan kau tentu tahu, keluarga siapa yang masih bertahan sejak zaman samurai sampai sekarang ini di Konoha. Jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari, tidak sulit menyelidikinya."

Sakura menelan ludah, berusaha menahan dirinya. "Tapi tidak perlu menginterogasi mereka sampai begini kan? Minta keterangan saja tidak perlu sampai membawa mereka ke sini," ucapnya dengan suara tertahan. "Mungkin saja seseorang mencuri pedang itu dan menjadikannya senjata untuk membunuh Pein. Kalau memang Uchiha terlibat, untuk apa mereka memakai benda yang bisa membuat mereka dicurigai?"

"Kalau begitu, menurutmu kenapa orang itu repot-repot mencuri pedang milik Uchiha? Masih banyak benda lain yang bisa dijadikan senjata pembunuh. Kalau memang ingin pakai pedang, kenapa memilih pedang Uchiha?" Kakashi balik menyerang, dengan nada tajam.

Sakura terdiam. Pikirannya berputar-putar. Dia merasa sudah terpojok, dan Kakashi seolah menembak tepat ke jantungnya. Dia akhirnya mengerti. "Si pelaku punya suatu tujuan…" gumam Sakura.

Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum simpul. Dia menggenggam kedua pundak Sakura. "Kalau sudah menyangkut pacarmu itu, kau jadi tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar ya, Sakura?"

Mata emerald Sakura mamandang wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum seperti biasa. Cepat-cepat gadis itu memalingkan pandangan ke mana saja, asalkan jangan ke wajah lelaki itu. Wajahnya merona, dia jadi serba salah tingkah.

Kakashi menahan tawa. "Tentu saja, Sakura! Kau pikir aku mentah-mentah mencurigai mereka sebagai tersangka? Aku hanya ingin tahu, mungkin saja ada orang yang dendam pada keluarga Uchiha. Timku juga sedang menyelidiki hubungan antara Uchiha dengan Pein." Raut wajahnya kembali serius. "Yang membuatku semakin tertarik adalah," matanya beralih pada Sakura, "pedang yang dipakai untuk membunuh Hidan adalah pedang yang sama."

"Maksudmu, orang yang tewas di Oto?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Sudah dipastikan. Pedang itu tadinya disimpan di ruang penyimpanan barang bukti, tapi kemudian pedang itu hilang. Dan semalam, tertancap di perut laki-laki itu."

"Jadi kedua kasus ini adalah pembunuhan berantai?"

"Ya. Cara pembunuhannya sama, senjatanya bahkan sama. Tapi yang belum dipastikan adalah hubungan kedua korban. Sampai saat ini, keduanya tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Pein dan Hidan lahir dan besar di kota yang berbeda; Konoha dan Oto, tak diketahui keduanya pernah bertemu atau saling mengenal. Tapi…" dia melirik Sakura lagi, "hubungan Hidan dengan Uchiha Itachi sangat jelas."

Sakura tersentak. Namun dia diam saja, menunggu Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hidan bekerja di perusahaan pimpinan Itachi, Perusahaan Seishin di Oto," lanjutnya.

Sakura diam lagi, memberi waktu pada dirinya untuk berpikir. Kepalanya penuh dengan kenyataan-kenyataan yang terungkap di luar dugaannya. Terlepas dari hubungan asmaranya dengan Sasuke, dia sulit untuk percaya bahwa keluarga Uchiha punya kaitan kuat dengan kedua kasus yang telah terjadi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak paham mengapa itu semua berkaitan dengan Uchiha.

"Kulihat Inspektur Morino Ibiki di dalam," ucap Sakura kemudian, matanya melirik pintu tempat tadi dia dan Kakashi keluar.

Kakashi langsung paham maksud Sakura. "Kedua kasus ini adalah pembunuhan berantai. Namun karena kasus pertama terjadi di Konoha, maka kasus di Oto pun diserahkan pada Kepolisian Konoha; padaku. Kesatuan dari Oto hanya kebagian tugas mengawasi dan sedikit membantu."

"_Ano,_" Sakura menatap Kakashi, "bawa aku ke Oto."

"Maaf, Sakura. Tidak bisa," jawab Kakashi tegas. "Kau tidak akan terlibat kasus ini lebih jauh lagi," lanjutnya sebelum Sakura melancarkan protes. "Lagi pula kau masih dalam masa bebas-tugas."

"Omong kosong!" sahut Sakura. "Saat di Amagasa aku juga masih bebas-tugas. Kau tidak lupa itu kan?"

Kakashi berdiri tegak, lalu melangkah menghampiri pintu ruangan gelap tadi. "Kalau kubilang 'tidak', ya tidak. Apa itu belum jelas bagimu, Haruno Sakura?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh ada lawan bicaranya.

"Baik. Aku sangat mengerti, Inspektur Hatake," gumamnya dengan penekanan yang sangat jelas pada kata 'Inspektur Hatake'. Sakura berlalu begitu saja.

Langkah kakinya begitu cepat, bergema di sepanjang lorong gedung itu. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Namun pikirannya masih berada di depan ruangan tadi. Kata-kata penolakan Kakashi masih berputar-putar di kepalanya. Rasa jengkel dan marah menggebu-gebu di dadanya.

"Kakashi! Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu! _Kusso!_"

Tanpa sadar, Sakura sudah tiba di depan mobilnya. Dia segera masuk, dan menandukkan kepalanya ke kemudi. Dengan beringas dia mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya.

"Apa karena kau seorang inspektur, kau pikir bisa berbuat seenaknya?" dia menggerutu sendiri.

Sakura menghenyakkan dirinya ke punggung kursi, berusaha untuk berpikir tenang. Matanya dipejamkan. Dirasakannya kesunyian, tak sedikitpun suara dari luar mobil terdengar olehnya. Tenang, sangat tenang. Bahkan dia tak mendengar Hotaru menyalak.

Tiba-tiba Sakura duduk tegak. Pandangannya terlempar ke bangku di sebelahnya. Kosong. Tak ada sosok makhluk berbulu coklat duduk di sana. Dia menoleh ke belakang, berharap menemukan makhluk itu berbaring di jok belakang. Namun dia juga tak menemukan apa-apa. Diliriknya tombol pengunci pintu mobil di tepi kaca jendela di samping bangku tempat Hotaru seharusnya duduk. Tombol itu mencuat panjang; kuncinya terlepas.

"Hotaru!" geram Sakura. Dia bergegas turun dari mobil dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berusaha menemukan makhluk berbulu coklat.

"Sudah kubilang duduk manis sampai aku kembali," dia menggerutu lagi.

"Hotaru!" teriak Sakura. Matanya masih mencari-cari. "Hotaru!" teriaknya lebih keras lagi. Diperiksanya setiap kolong mobil yang diparkir di tepi jalan.

_Bagaimana bisa dia membuka kunci pintunya? Apa Ino yang mengajarkan?—Tidak, tidak. Ino tidak punya mobil._

Sakura masih menelusuri tepi jalan. Mungkin juga Hotaru menyusulnya dengan mengikuti baunya sampai ke dalam gedung, pikirnya. Gadis itu menaiki undakan panjang menuju pintu masuk markas pusat.

"Hota—Sasuke?" dia terperanjat begitu melihat lelaki berambut emo di lobi tengah mengusap-usap seekor golden retriever besar yang sedang duduk manis di lantai.

Lelaki itu menoleh padanya. "Sakura," sahutnya sebelum bangkit berdiri. Hotaru juga menoleh pada Sakura dan menyalak senang beberapa kali.

"Hotaru!" Sakura yang perhatiannya langsung beralih pada makhluk berbulu coklat itu menggeram kesal. Matanya tertuju tajam pada Hotaru. Dia melangkah menghampiri keduanya. "Anjing nakal! Sudah kubilang duduk manis di mobil sampai aku kembali!" dia mengomel tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke.

"Aku baru tahu kau pelihara anjing, Sakura," ucap Sasuke, menegaskan kehadirannya di sana.

"Oh, dia bukan anjingku," jawab Sakura cepat-cepat. "Dia milik Ino. Aku hanya merawatnya sementara." Matanya masih menatap kesal Hotaru. Sasuke hanya menggumam.

"Sasuke, bagaimana tadi?" tanya Sakura begitu teringat pada sesi interogasi. Nampak jelas kecemasan di wajahnya.

Mata Sasuke yang semula menatap Sakura, beralih pada Hotaru yang kini tengah menatap mereka bergantian sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya yang mirip kemoceng. "Berjalan santai saja," katanya. "Mereka tidak bertanya macam-macam; hanya soal pedang dan hubungan kami dengan orang bernama Pein."

"Jadi," ucap Sakura, dia agak ragu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, "apa keluargamu kenal dengan orang itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke langsung saja. "Aku belum pernah dengar satupun anggota keluargaku menyebut-nyebut nama itu."

Sakura diam saja, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik ekor kemoceng Hotaru. "Tadi aku bertemu Itachi-niisan," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Ya. Dia juga dipanggil Hatake. Tapi lebih terkait pada hubungannya dengan orang yang tewas di Oto." Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang baru saja diingatnya. "Sakura, ayahku sudah kembali dari Eropa malam tadi. Dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Malam ini, bisa datang ke rumah kami untuk makan malam bersama?"

Sakura tak menduga permintaan ini. Sepersekian detik dia diam. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin dikerjakannya malam ini. Namun, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolaknya? "Baiklah," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya. "Aku akan datang," ucapnya disertai senyum.

Terlihat senyum tertahan di bibir Sasuke. "Bawa saja Hotaru. Ayahku sangat menyukai anjing, terutama golden retriever." Sakura mengangguk, meskipun tidak yakin akan mengajak makhluk coklat besar itu makan malam.

**~White Black~**

Acara makan malam di rumah Keluarga Uchiha cukup menyenangkan bagi Sakura, meskipun sedikit membosankan karena sang kepala keluarga mendominasi pembicaraan.

Malam itu bukan pertama kalinya Sakura datang ke rumah Keluarga Uchiha. Namun, kesan serba asing masih melekat di benaknya. Bangunannya bergaya kuno, tak jauh beda dengan puri-puri kaisar. Halamannya mengelilingi bangunan rumah, ditumbuhi bonsai-bonsai kamboja yang sangat terawat.

Suasana di ruang makan sangat nyaman dan hangat. Ruangan itu terletak tepat di bagian paling kanan bangunan rumah, sehingga penghuni rumah dapat melihat taman dengan kolam ikan koi di luar. Suara dari air mancur bambu terdengar sangat khas. Pemandangannya bertambah indah dengan butir-butir salju yang turun perlahan.

Di ruangan itu, ketiga Uchiha berkumpul bersama Sakura, tanpa ada nyonya rumah. Sasuke pernah cerita bahwa ibunya meninggal sejak dia masih kanak-kanak. Sakura akhirnya mengerti mengapa sikap orang-orang di rumah itu begitu dingin selama ini.

Hotaru juga ikut bersamanya. Awalnya Sakura enggan membawa makhluk besar itu. Namun dia sudah terlanjur janji pada Sasuke untuk memperlihatkannya pada ayahnya. Benar saja, ayah Sasuke langsung membelai-belai Hotaru begitu mereka tiba. Sakura merasa obsesi ayah Sasuke dengan Kakashi terhadap anjing ras tak ada bedanya.

Mereka mengelilingi _kotatsu_ berukuran 3x3 meter. Sementara Hotaru duduk manis di teras berlantai papan licin menghadap halaman. Meski terlihat santai, Sakura merasakan kesan kaku dalam keluarga itu. Saat makan, tak ada seorangpun yang bicara. Mereka terfokus pada makanan masing-masing. Suasananya begitu hening, bahkan decakan pun tak terdengar. Benar-benar menjunjung tinggi adat, pikir Sakura.

Barulah setelah acara makan selesai, mereka mulai berbincang-bincang ringan. Dimulai dengan membahas pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang akan dilangsungkan beberapa hari lagi. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan perbincangan membosankan soal perjalanan wisata keliling Eropa oleh sang ayah. Dia bercerita banyak pada Sakura mengenai tempat-tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya; dia terlihat sangat antusias saat bercerita. Sementara Sasuke dan Itachi diam saja. Entah mendengarkan atau tidak. Karena menurut Sakura, mereka terlihat tidak tertarik.

Pembicaraan berlanjut pada soal perusahaan mereka. Dalam topik ini, Itachi cukup banyak berbicara. Terkadang, Sasuke mengungkapkan pendapatnya soal bagaimana menghadapi para pesaing bisnis. Hingga akhirnya, pembicaraan mereka menyangkut ke pekerjaan Sakura. Ayah Sasuke yang terlihat paling tertarik dengan profesi Sakura. Pria paruh baya itu banyak bertanya-tanya padanya, mulai dari jenjang karir sampai kasus-kasus berat seperti pembunuhan.

Dan tanpa bisa dihindari siapapun, kasus baru-baru ini yang melibatkan keluarga mereka terungkit lagi. Oleh karenanya, suasana dalam ruangan itu yang semula santai berubah jadi cukup tegang dan dingin.

"Sudah pasti ada yang ingin menjatuhkan Uchiha," Itachi berucap sarkas, sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Memang sejak pembicaraan mengenai kasus itu dimulai, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas kekesalannya. Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruangan karena ada panggilan di ponselnya.

"Apa menurut Ojisan juga begitu?" tanya Sakura pada ayah Sasuke, memecahkan keheningan di ruangan yang menyisakan mereka berdua. "Apa ada yang dendam pada keluarga ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Ayah Sasuke diam saja. Matanya menatap lurus ke halaman, entah melihat apa.

"Maaf jika aku ikut campur," kata Sakura cepat-cepat. Dia merasa mungkin ayah Sasuke tidak suka dia bertanya demikian.

"Tidak, tidak," ucap pria paruh baya itu kemudian. Matanya masih belum beralih dari bonsai-bonsai kamboja di luar sana. "Kau berhak ikut campur karena kau polisi" katanya lagi. Nada bicaranya terkesan meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dia sama sekali tidak keberatan atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi. "Sudah tugasmu untuk bertanya macam-macam. Nah," matanya beralih pada Sakura, "menurutmu si pelaku orang yang seperti apa?"

Sakura diam untuk berpikir. Dia bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya sementara dia belum mendapat gambaran yang jelas tentang si pelaku. Matanya tertuju pada Hotaru yang kini berbaring tenang di teras; kelihatannya dia tertidur.

"Menurutku, dia adalah lelaki bertubuh kuat, sangat hati-hati, dan juga sangat nekad," kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau pikir begitu?" Ayah Sasuke kelihatan mulai tertarik.

Sakura bangkit berdiri, melangkah menuju sisi pintu geser. Dia menghadap pada halaman taman bonsai. "Dia lelaki bertubuh kuat karena mampu mematahkan leher laki-laki. Dia sangat hati-hati karena cara membunuhnya sangat bersih—maksudku dia berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan banyak petunjuk. Dan sangat nekad karena dia membunuh dua orang yang jarak lokasi antara keduanya terpaut jauh memakai senjata yang sama, dan waktunya tepat satu malam setelah pembunuhan pertama."

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Sakura. Kebetulan sekali malam itu dia berada di rumah Keluarga Uchiha, pemilik pedang yang jadi senjata pembunuh. Kesempatan bagus untuk mencari petunjuk lebih dalam di sana.

Dia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap ayah Sasuke yang mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon dari ucapan Sakura sebelumnya. "Fugaku-jisan, boleh aku melihat-lihat ruangan tempat pedang Keluarga Uchiha disimpan?" tanya Sakura langsung saja. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun akan apa yang akan dijawab orang itu pada akhirnya.

Pria paruh baya bernama Fugaku itu hanya diam menatap wajah Sakura. Dia lalu bangkit berdiri. "Tentu saja boleh. Mari ikut aku." Tanpa menunggu Sakura menyusul, dia melangkah ke teras dan berjalan menyusuri lantai papan licin.

Fugaku berjalan mengarah ke tengah bangunan rumah, dengan menyusuri jalan berlorong antar kamar-kamar berpintu geser. Sakura masih setia mengikutinya di belakang. Pria itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang letaknya tepat di tengah bangunan rumah.

"Di sini tempatnya," gumamnya sebelum membuka pintu geser.

Sakura masuk ke ruangan itu setelah Fugaku. Ruangan itu tak begitu luas, ukurannya hanya sebesar 6x6 meter. Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan dan menatap kagum setiap benda yang dilihatnya. Pedang-pedang antik bersarung anggun bertengger tersusun rapi pada tempatnya. Gadis itu memandang takjub.

"Ini semua pedang warisan leluhur kami," kata Fugaku. "Semuanya berusia ratusan tahun, dan punya nilai sejarah yang sangat tinggi, tak terbanding dengan apapun," ucapnya penuh kebanggaan.

Rupanya Kakashi benar, pikir Sakura. Keluarga Uchiha sepertinya memang keluarga yang berusia paling tua di Konoha, mengingat mereka punya cukup banyak pedang kuno, juga cara mereka hidup yang menjunjung tinggi adat.

"Di sinilah mestinya pedang itu berada," Fugaku menunjuk tempat pedang paling atas. "Itu pedang paling istimewa, disebut Ryuukin." Wajahnya nampak sedih sekarang. Dia mengusap-usap tempat pedang itu. "Ryuukin berarti naga emas. Pedang itu dibuat pada zaman keemasan para samurai. Pemiliknya adalah seorang samurai yang paling hebat, nenek moyang kami."

Sakura tertegun. Sepersekian detik dia mematung. Kesadarannya kembali setelah Fugaku memanggil-manggilnya.

"Mungkinkah si pelaku memilih pedang itu karena letaknya di tempat paling atas sehingga paling mudah diambil? Atau…" dia melirik Fugaku, "karena pedang itu memiliki sejarah besar?"

Fugaku mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir, kebiasaan khas orang tua. "Aku juga tidak yakin soal itu," gumamnya.

"Ojisan," kata Sakura tiba-tiba, "apakah akhir-akhir ini ada orang yang mengincar pedang-pedang ini, terutama Ryuukin?"

Fugaku menggeleng. "Aku kurang tahu, sudah hampir sebulan aku di Eropa. Tapi Itachi ataupun Sasuke tidak mengatakan ada yang menginginkannya. Kalau dulu-dulu sebelum aku sering pergi ke luar negeri, memang ada beberapa orang yang agak memaksaku untuk menjual Ryuukin padanya."

"Ojisan ingat orangnya?"

Pria itu menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak bisa ingat satu persatu orang-orang itu."

Dalam hati, Sakura mencelos. Informasi penting satu lagi gagal didapatkannya. Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. Matanya memperhatikan lorong di depan pintu ruangan itu. Dia mengingat-ingat jalan yang tadi dilaluinya menuju ruang penyimpanan pedang itu.

_Ruangan ini letaknya tepat di tengah bangunan rumah. Dan jalan menuju kesini adalah lorong yang cukup sempit, yang diapit oleh ruangan-ruangan lain. Bagaimana bisa menyelinap ke sini tanpa ketahuan?_

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Fugaku, menatap Sakura yang sejak tadi melamun. "Masih ingin melihat-lihat?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Sudah cukup. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke ruang makan."

Fugaku menutup pintu ruangan setelah Sakura keluar. Mereka kemudian menelusuri jalan yang sama untuk kembali ke ruang makan tempat mereka semula. Hotaru masih terbaring di teras. Di luar salju turun mulai deras.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya, hampir pukul sepuluh. "Ojisan, aku sudah harus pulang," katanya.

Fugaku menatap ke halaman. "Kenapa tidak menginap saja? Salju makin deras, bahaya kalau nanti ada badai. Lagi pula," dia melirik Hotaru, "Hota sudah terlelap. Rumahmu cukup jauh dari sini kan?"

"_Sumimasen*._ Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan malam ini," ucap Sakura, berusaha terdengar sebagai penolakan sehalus mungkin. Fugaku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jisan, bolehkah," Sakura melirik Hotaru, "dia kutitipkan di sini malam ini?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak?" jawab Fugaku riang. Dia lalu mengantarkan Sakura ke halaman depan. "Terima kasih karena sudah datang untuk makan malam bersama, Sakura," ucapnya.

"Aku yang berterima kasih karena sudah diundang," kata Sakura tersenyum. "Besok akan kujemput Hotaru—"

"Tidak, tidak perlu," sambar Fugaku. "Biar Sasuke yang mengantarnya ke rumahmu."

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke, Itachi-niisan juga," katanya sebelum beranjak menuju mobil. Fugaku terus memandangnya sampai mobilnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Sakura sangat beruntung malam ini. Siapa sangka hanya dengan tujuan makan malam bersama, dia bisa dapat banyak informasi penting mengenai kasus pembunuhan berantai itu. 'Tidak' yang diucapkan Kakashi, tidak berarti 'tidak' bagi Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga, dia akan tetap menyelidiki kasus itu.

Mobil Sakura melaju cukup kencang di tengah malam bersalju. Tujuannya bukan ke rumah, tapi ke suatu tempat yang baginya harus didatangi; Oto. Sejak di rumah Keluarga Uchiha, dia berpikir untuk datang ke sana, meskipun harus mengendap-endap.

Berbekal bocoran informasi dari seorang wartawan yang meliput kasus itu, Sakura tahu di mana tepatnya TKP. Sebelum berangkat ke rumah Sasuke, Sakura melacak wartawan yang menulis di kolom koran yang dibawa Ino. Dia mencari tahu nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi lewat kantor redaksinya. Setelah didapat, lewat telepon dia cukup mengatakan butuh informasi mengenai TKP di Oto untuk keperluan penyelidikan, dan orang itu memberitahukannya dengan sangat jelas dan terperinci.

Palang besar bertuliskan 'Sakebu' nampak di depan sana. Itu artinya lokasi hotel tempat pria bernama Hidan yang kemarin malam terbunuh tidak jauh lagi. Sakura menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan guncangan yang cukup keras. Mobilnya tak bisa melaju lagi. Seberapapun kuatnya Sakura menancap gas, mobilnya tetap diam di tempat.

Sakura turun dengan gusar. Ternyata salah satu ban belakang mobilnya terperosok ke dalam lubang jalan yang tertutup salju tebal. Sakura yakin dirinya sendirian takkan mampu mendorong mobil itu sampai keluar dari lubang. Matanya memandang ke masing-masing ujung jalan, tak ada satupun kendaraan yang lewat. Di kiri dan kanan jalan itu hanyalah padang rumput kering yang kini sudah tertutupi oleh salju tebal. Tak ada rumah penduduk ataupun pom bensin.

Diliriknya jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah hampir pukul satu.

_Kusso! Kenapa harus di saat-saat begini?_

Dilihatnya papan palang besar di tepi jalan. Tulisannya terbaca, 'Sakebu Hotel. 100 m'. Angin dingin berhembus, meskipun hujan salju sudah berhenti. Sakura segera masuk kembali ke mobilnya, mengambil kunci mobil, dan turun lagi.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Kalau hanya 100 meter, biar kutempuh dengan jalan kaki saja," gumamnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan mobil.

Setelah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit, Sakura sampai di tempat yang mulai terlihat banyak bangunan; kelihatan seperti kota kecil. Di ujung jalan, dia melihat bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar dengan lampu kelap kelip membentuk tulisan 'Sakebu Hotel'. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Perasaan lelahnya perlahan lenyap. Bergegas dia manghampiri bangunan itu.

Sakebu Hotel bukanlah hotel besar. Bangunan itu hanya terdiri dari 10 lantai. Bagian lobi hotel pun tidak terlalu besar, hanya seukuran ruang keluarga. Meja resepsionis terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Di hadapannya, terdapat ruang tunggu dengan dua sofa panjang dan meja kaca. Dan searah dengan meja resepsionis, terlihat lorong pendek di antara dua kamar.

Begitu masuk lobi, Sakura disambut oleh resepsionis; seorang wanita paruh baya berkacamata tebal—dia tengah tertidur sebelum Sakura datang. Tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu, Sakura langsung menunjukkan lencana polisi, dan mengatakan ingin menyelidiki kamar tempat Hidan terbunuh.

Awalnya wanita itu nampak heran. Dia memperhatikan Sakura dengan teliti dari balik kacamata tebalnya. Sakura merasa kalau wanita itu tidak percaya kalau dia polisi. Setelah diam beberapa saat, wanita itu bersedia memberitahukan letak tempat terjadinya perkara; kamar nomor 22 di lantai enam.

Sakura tak membuang waktu lagi. Cepat-cepat dia menaiki tangga yang letaknya di samping meja resepsionis itu. Begitu kakinya menapak di puncak tangga di lantai enam, dilihatnya dengan jelas jalan berlorong menuju kamar-kamar sudah diberi garis polisi. Dia membungkuk untuk melewatinya. Perlahan-lahan disusurinya lorong pendek yang gelap itu, sambil memakai sarung tangan elastis yang diambilnya dari saku mantel.

Kamar nomor 19 dan 20 telah dilewatinya. Dan rupanya kamar nomor 22 terletak paling pojok. Di pintunya pun garis polisi terpasang menyilang. Pelan-pelan dia membuka pintu.

Sebuah ruang kamar yang tak begitu besar, ukurannya hampir sama dengan ruang tunggu di lobi. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, belum berniat masuk. Matanya memandang berkeliling. Kamar itu nampak berantakan. Darah berceceran di lantai, dinding, maupun langit-langit. Di atas tempat tidur, Sakura melihat dengan jelas lingkaran besar berwarna merah kehitaman. Di lantai, dia melihat sketsa manusia terkapar yang dilukis dengan kapur putih. Ada darah mengering di sekelilingnya.

Degup jantung Sakura bertambah kencang. Perlahan-lahan dia masuk. Dengan sangat hati-hati dia melangkah ke tengah ruangan, tempat sketsa tergambar. Matanya bergantian menatap tempat tidur dengan bed cover berlumuran darah dan sketsa manusia di lantai.

Di kepalanya terbayang pria itu sedang tidur, dan tiba-tiba diserang oleh seseorang yang masuk. Si penyusup menggores dadanya puluhan kali, menyayat tubuhnya dengan membabi buta, dan menghunus pedang ke perutnya sampai tembus. Seakan belum puas dengan siksaannya, dia mematahkan leher pria itu. Bayangan itu kemudian berubah. Orang mati itu berganti dengan Pein, kemudian berganti dengan ibunya, dan berganti lagi dengan ayahnya. Dan terus berganti berulang-ulang.

Sakura jatuh berlutut, lututnya tiba-tiba melemas. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya. Napasnya tersengal, bibirnya gemetar. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tak ingin lagi membayangkan pembunuhan keji itu. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, tak mengerti mengapa bayang-banyang masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya justru muncul terus-menerus.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Napasnya kembali teratur, bibirnya tak lagi gemetar. Dirinya mulai kembali tenang. Matanya memandang berkeliling lagi. Dia bangkit berdiri, memperhatikan ceceran darah di lantai. Sesuatu membuatnya tertarik. Sakura berjongkok agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Ada bagian ceceran darah yang terputus di dekat kolong tempat tidur.

_Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang terjatuh di sini? Apakah itu sesuatu milik si pelaku?_

Tiba-tiba Sakura membeku. Tubuhnya tak sanggup bergerak, kaku. Tatapannya menegang. Dirasakannya ujung pistol menempel di belakang kepalanya.

"Cukup sampai di sini, Nona."

**To be continued…**

* * *

shinkanzen: kereta express

sumimasen: maaf

kotatsu: meja berkaki rendah yang di bawahnya dipasang alat penghangat

*kata _sumimasen _yang ini diartikan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Penggunaan kata ini bisa dalam situasi apa saja dan maknanya sesuai dengan setiap situasi.


	4. the Fact

**White Black**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

Chapter 4  
**

**The Fact**

* * *

Sakura membeku. Tubuhnya tak sanggup bergerak, kaku. Tatapannya menegang. Dirasakannya ujung pistol menempel di belakang kepalanya.

"Cukup sampai di sini, Nona," ucap suara seorang lelaki di belakang Sakura.

Dengan segera Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan menatap jengkel lelaki itu. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, Sakura tahu siapa orang itu. "Kau hampir membuatku mati ketakutan, Kakashi!" ketusnya.

Lelaki berambut perak itu tersenyum. Jari telunjuknya masih tertodong alih-alih sebuah pistol—kini menempel tepat di depan hidung Sakura. "Kalau saja tadi itu bukan aku, kau pasti sudah mati, Sakura," gumamnya, setelah menurunkan 'pistol'-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" gadis itu bertanya galak, tak mengacuhkan ucapan Kakashi barusan.

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu?" Kakashi balik menyerang. Dia memberikan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, mencoba menemukan alasan yang bagus. Putus asa, tak ada alasan apapun untuk membela diri di saat tertangkap basah seperti itu. "Baiklah. Kau menangkapku," katanya. Sakura merasa tak ada gunanya berbohong. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan berharap atasannya itu dapat memahami. "Aku datang diam-diam untuk mencari petunjuk. Nah, kau mau apa?" dia berbalik menantang.

Kakashi bersidekap dan melemparkan pandangan 'aku tahu sifatmu, makanya aku ke sini'. Menghela napas panjang, dia berkata, "Aku akan menyeretmu pulang," ucapnya enteng.

"Tidak mau!" dengan reflek Sakura menghindar. "Aku sudah di sini, jadi biarkan aku menyelidiki tempat ini sebentar."

Kakashi mendekatkan wajah horornya.

"Ah! Lihat itu!" Sakura cepat-cepat menunjuk ceceran darah dekat tempat tidur. Dia melangkah mendekati tempat yang ditunjuknya. "Lihat. Ceceran darah ini terputus."

"Ya, aku tahu," sahut Kakashi bosan. "Kau lupa kalau aku sudah menyelidiki tempat ini pagi tadi?"

"Pasti ada suatu benda yang tertinggal di sini saat darah berceceran," Sakura menggumam. "Kira-kira benda apa itu ya? Dan kenapa benda itu hilang? Mungkinkah itu benda yang bisa membahayakan si pelaku—Eh?" Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura, menyeretnya keluar.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura," ucap Kakashi, masih menyeret Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan diri. "Dengar!" dia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke hadapan Sakura. Gadis itu terpaku, agak ketakutan. "Untuk terakhir kalinya kukatakan, berhenti menyelidiki kasus ini!"

Sakura tertegun. Baru kali ini didengarnya Kakashi bicara sekeras itu padanya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak tersenyum menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Genggaman Kakashi di pergelangan tangannya pun semakin kencang, sampai-sampai dia merasa kesemutan.

"Baiklah," gumam Sakura menyerah. "Aku akan pulang." Setelah itu, dia tak berkomentar apapun lagi.

"Kita pulang."

Kakashi menarik lagi tangannya, membawanya keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu. Dengan mobil yang dibawanya, mereka kembali ke Konoha.

Selama perjalanan, Sakura maupun Kakashi diam saja, bertukar pandang pun tidak. Sakura lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela mobil—meskipun tak ada yang bisa dilihatnya karena hari masih gelap, alih-alih menatap Kakashi. Hatinya masih jengkel dengan keputusan Kakashi, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud lelaki itu melarangnya meneruskan penyelidikan.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali pada TKP, pada ceceran darah terputus. Benda apa yang hilang itu? Mungkinkah si pelaku datang lagi ke TKP untuk mengambilnya?

Sakura lalu teringat pada koran yang dibawa Ino kemarin. Dalam koran itu dikatakan bahwa mayat korban ditemukan 20 menit setelah kejadian. Di tempat sampah di samping gedung hotel ditemukan bungkusan hitam berisi pakaian petugas kebersihan yang berlumuran darah.

_Kalau si pelaku kembali ke TKP untuk mengambil benda itu, dia pasti akan dicurigai. Berarti tidak mungkin dia. Lalu siapa yang mengambil benda itu? Polisi datang sepuluh menit setelah korban ditemukan._

_Arrgh… ini membuatku frustasi!_

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya, lupa kalau Kakashi ada di sebelahnya. Untungnya lelaki itu tidak memperhatikannya, melainkan fokus pada jalan di depan mereka.

Hari mulai terang, di langit terlihat semburat kemerahan. Mobil mereka masih melaju di jalan yang di kiri-kanannya hanya ada hamparan salju. Sepertinya waktu untuk sampai ke Konoha masih cukup panjang. Jarak antara Konoha dengan Oto memang terpaut jauh. Terlebih lagi, wilayah Sakebu ada di selatan Kota Oto, sementara Konoha terletak di sebelah utara.

Sakura dan Kakashi masih saling membisu. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sejak tadi, pikiran Sakura tak pernah lepas dari kasus. Dia merasakan ada yang ganjil dengan semua itu.

Tiba-tiba dia baru menyadari bahwa kedua kasus itu mirip dengan kasus kematian kedua orang tuanya 17 tahun lalu. Tidak hanya mirip, keduanya berhubungan. Korban pada kasus pertama adalah Hiruma Yahiko alias Pein, orang yang dicurigai sebagai pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Namun pada kasus kedua, justru berhubungan dengan Keluarga Uchiha. Korbannya adalah salah satu karyawan di perusahaan pimpinan putra sulung Uchiha, Itachi. Selain itu, kedua kasus itu dihubungkan dengan pedang yang dipakai sebagai senjata pembunuh kedua korban yakni pedang milik Uchiha.

Sakura teringat kembali pada hari di saat dia ditelepon Kakashi untuk datang membantu menyelidiki kasus. Saat dia bangun, kaus kaki yang dipakainya tidur bertapak hitam. Juga pada bercak darah kehitaman yang sudah mengering di pangkal jari kelingking tangan kirinya. Selain itu, kondisi kesehatannya akhir-akhir ini terasa menurun; kurang tidur, atau entah karena apa sebabnya. Dan lagi, tiap malam dia dihantui mimpi buruk; bayang-bayang tragedi kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura merasakan udara dingin menjalari tengkuknya, dia bergidik. Padahal tak sedikitpun jendela mobil terbuka, dan nampaknya Kakashi tak merasa kedinginan. Pikiran Sakura bercampur aduk. Semua hal itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari mobil telah berhenti dan Kakashi memanggil-manggilnya.

"Sakura?"

Mata emerald-nya terbelalak begitu menatap wajah Kakashi yang tak lebih sejengkal dari wajahnya.

"Sudah sampai," lanjutnya sebelum turun dari mobil.

Sakura menghela napas. Pikirannya masih kacau. Kepalanya rasanya berdenyut lagi. Tanpa mempedulikan semua itu, dia menyusul turun. Ditatapnya rumah mungil yang bermandikan cahaya matahari pagi. Tiba-tiba dia ingin cepat-cepat menaiki undakan batu dan menerobos pintu itu, lalu merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur, merasakan kehangatan tempat tidurnya. Namun pikirannya mulai kembali kacau. Semua hal yang diingatnya di mobil selama perjalanan tadi kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"Kakashi," gumam Sakura. Dia berdiri kaku, terpaku menatap tanah bersalju.

Lelaki itu menghampirinya. Namun Sakura tak memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap lawan bicaranya. Dia masih menghadap rumah mungilnya, sedangkan kepalanya menunduk, pendangan matanya tak lepas dari tanah tempatnya berpijak.

"Mungkinkah..." suaranya tertahan, "mungkinkah aku pelakunya?"

"Eh?" Kakashi terkejut. "Apa maksud—"

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura," sambar Sakura. "Kau juga tahu itu kan? Semuanya, semua petunjuk itu mengarah padaku. Itulah mengapa wajahku pucat—bukan karena kurang tidur. Kemudian pedang. Aku sebagai kekasih Sasuke bisa mencurinya dari rumahnya dengan mudah, juga sebagai polisi bisa mencurinya dari ruang penyimpanan barang bukti. Dan lagi, kasus ini sama persis dengan kasus kematian kedua orang tuaku…"

"Itu cuma perkiraanmu saja, Sakura. Tak bisa dijadikan bukti bahwa kau—"

"Ceceran darah terputus di TKP kedua," Sakura menyambar lagi. "Seharusnya di sana ada suatu benda kan? Dan benda itu tidak bisa diambil lagi oleh si pelaku setelah dia meninggalkan TKP, dan mayat ditemukan hanya 20 menit setelah dibunuh. Polisi datang 10 menit setelahnya." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, namun tak menoleh Kakashi. "Jadi, benda itu pasti masih kau simpan."

Kakashi menunduk, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sementara Sakura masih melanjutkan penuduhan terhadap diri sendiri.

"Itu juga sebabnya kau melarangku meneruskan penyelidikan kasus ini. Kau bahkan mengikutiku semalaman. Jika tidak, tadi kau pasti akan menyuruhku pulang dengan mobilku sendiri, karena kau tidak tahu mobilku terperosok lubang di jalan. Terlebih lagi, kau tiba-tiba muncul di TKP, menangkapku di sana, karena sejak awal kau mengawasiku."

Sakura berhenti. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan; menahan tangis. "Jadi… aku yang melakukan semua itu?"

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya dekapan Kakashi dari belakang. Kedua lengannya melingkar erat kedua pundak Sakura.

"Kakashi?" Sakura terkejut. Dirasakannya dekapan itu semakin erat. "Lepaskan!"

Bukannya melepaskan, Kakashi justru semakin mempererat dekapannya. "Sakura," gumamnya, "bagaimana kau bisa mematahkan leher kedua laki-laki itu? Melepaskan pelukanku saja kau tidak mampu."

Sakura tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Butiran-butiran air mengalir deras di pipinya, dia terisak. Pelukan Kakashi membuatnya hangat. Udara dingin yang sejak tadi menjalari tengkuknya berangsur hilang. Dia membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam pelukan Kakashi.

"Bukan mustahil ada orang yang ingin kau berpikir bahwa kaulah pelakunya, Sakura," ucap Kakashi. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan buktikan bahwa bukan kau yang melakukannya."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, dia masih terisak.

Kakashi menoleh begitu mendengar suara anjing menyalak. Cepat-cepat dilepaskan dekapannya pada Sakura saat matanya menangkap sosok lelaki berambut emo hitam yang sedang berdiri kaku menatap mereka. Di dekat kakinya duduk seekor golden retriever dengan lidah terjulur.

"Sasuke…" Sakura bergegas menghampiri lelaki itu, setelah menyeka air mata di pipinya.

"Aku hanya mengantarnya." Sasuke melempar pandangan pada Hotaru. "Permisi," ucapnya lagi sebelum beranjak menuju mobilnya.

"Sasuke, aku—"

Sia-sia. Lelaki itu telah pergi dengan mobilnya, tanpa Sakura bisa mengejarnya. Dia hanya bisa menatap sedih mobil yang semakin mengecil, dan hilang dari pandangan.

"_Gomen,_" gumam Kakashi yang telah berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Dia menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu," ucapnya sebelum memutar tubuh. "Benda itu… benda apa yang kau temukan TKP?" Mata emerald-nya menatap lelaki itu penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Kakashi meraih tangan kanan Sakura, lalu meletakkan seuntai liontin berbandul hati berwarna keemasan di atas telapak tangannya. Seakan baru menyadari, Sakura meraba-raba lehernya, tempat kalung itu seharusnya tergantung.

Kakashi mengatupkan jari-jari kurus Sakura. Rasa dingin dari kalung itu menjalar di telapak tangannya, dan lama-kelamaan menghilang, melebur dengan suhu hangat dari tangannya.

"Kapan kau kehilangan kalung ini?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura mencoba mengingat. Dia lalu menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalung ini tak ada di leherku." Dia lalu mengantunginya di saku mantelnya.

Kakashi mengusap-usap dagunya, sepertinya berpikir sesuatu. Dia lalu menatap Sakura yang menunduk saja. "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kakashi. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau istirahat."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi," ucap Kakashi. Dia beranjak menghampiri mobilnya. Namun berhenti sebelum masuk ke mobil. "Aku sudah menghubungi mobil derek untuk mengangkut mobilmu," katanya setelah menoleh Sakura. "Kau bisa mengambilnya segera."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura. Tanpa menunggu Kakashi pergi, dia menaiki undakan batu di depan rumahnya. Hotaru menyusulnya di belakang.

Bau-bauan manis khas permen langsung tercium begitu dia membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

Dia berjalan lunglai menuju tempat tidurnya, dan menjatuhkan diri di kasur empuk. Matanya terpejam. Pikiran-pikiran menuduh diri sendiri datang lagi. Namun semua itu runtuh saat dia teringat perkataan Kakashi bahwa bukan tidak mungkin ada orang yang ingin dia berpikir demikian.

Dia merogoh saku mantel, mengambil liontin berbandul hati yang tadi diberikan Kakashi. Menggantungkan kalung itu di tangannya, dia menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sakura teringat kembali saat Sasuke memasangkan benda keemasan itu pada lehernya di bawah pohon sakura saat musim semi tahun lalu, sebagai hadiah ucapan selamat atas direkrutnya Sakura ke dalam kesatuan Kepolisian Pusat Konoha.

Matanya kembali terpejam, berusaha mengingat kapan kalung itu hilang dari lehernya. Tapi bagaimanapun usahanya, dia sama sekali tidak dapat ingat.

Dering ponsel membuatnya terperanjat. Dia merogoh-rogoh saku mantelnya lagi. "_Moshimoshi,_" ucap Sakura dengan malas setelah menemukan ponselnya.

"Sakura! Hotaru baik-baik saja kan?" tanya suara seorang gadis dari seberang sana. "Apa dia nakal? Dia tidak mengacak-acak rumahmu kan? Kau tidak lupa mengajaknya jogging kan, Sakura?"

Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Suara gadis itu membuat telinganya berdengung. "Jangan merendeng pertanyaan, Ino!" protesnya.

Gadis itu terkekeh. "Maaf! Maaf! Aku terlalu khawatir pada Hota," katanya.

"Tidak usah cemas. Dia terlihat bahagia." Tentu saja Sakura tidak lupa saat makhluk coklat itu melarikan diri dari mobilnya. Lalu sikapnya yang selalu sok manis saat bertemu dengan orang-orang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Ino dengan suara tertahan, kedengarannya dia menahan tangis. "Aku ingin sekali mendengar gonggongannya, tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu, bahkan untuk menelepon. Sudah ya, Sakura! Besok aku pulang kok!"

"Ya. Fokus saja pada ujianmu. Sampai jumpa besok!" ucap Sakura sebelum telepon terputus.

Sakura menghela napas. Dia baru saja ingat pagi ini belum mengajak Hotaru jogging—kemarin sore saja tidak. Lagi pula, di luar sana salju mulai mencair, cahaya matahari pun bersinar cukup terik. Cuaca yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan jaket training dan celana pendek, Sakura membawa Hotaru keluar. Mereka berlari-lari kecil sepanjang tepi jalan. Meskipun udara masih terasa dingin, dia tetap bersemangat untuk berlari. Hotaru pun masih setia mengikutinya.

Beberapa tetangga menyapa Sakura, dia membalasnya dengan senyum. Terkadang mereka harus berhenti saat ada tetangganya yang ingin membelai Hotaru. Bahkan ada yang dengan baik hatinya memberi makhluk coklat itu biskuit tulang. Itu membuatnya menyalak riang sepanjang perjalanan. Tanpa sadar, jogging dengan Hotaru membuat Sakura senang. Beban pikirannya yang selama ini berputar di kepalanya seolah menguap untuk sementara waktu.

Langkah Sakura terhenti di depan gedung besar berpalang 'Perpustakaan Umum Konoha'. Dia tak tahu sudah berlari cukup jauh hingga sampai di depan bangunan itu. Seketika terlintas ide di kepalanya. Berhubung dia sudah sampai di sana, adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mencari arsip mengenai kasus kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura tak membuang waktu lagi. Dia bergegas melewati pintu besar bangunan itu. Namun, dia dihadang oleh petugas keamanan di lobi. Mereka melarang Sakura masuk karena membawa hewan peliharaan. Mau tak mau, Hotaru dititipkannya pada petugas itu. Sementara itu, dia segera berkutat di ruang arsip.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, Sakura langsung menemukan arsip-arsip yang dicarinya. Ada setumpuk kliping mengenai kasus 17 tahun lalu itu. Sepertinya kasus itu menjadi berita besar pada masanya. Namun semua isi beritanya tak jauh berbeda satu sama lain.

_Dokter Haruno tewas secara tragis, bunuh diri setelah membunuh istrinya. Dia diduga mengalami gangguan psikis. Kematian keduanya awalnya diduga sebagai kasus pembunuhan. Dan yang menjadi tersangka adalah Hiruma Yahiko alias Pein, mahasiswa Universitas Konoha Fakultas Ilmu Sejarah dan Arkeologi. Namun semua dugaan itu terbantahkan saat bukti-bukti menyatakan bahwa Dokter Haruno-lah yang membunuh istrinya, lalu bunuh diri dengan cara yang sama…_

Sakura rasanya ingin meremas arsip-arsip itu. "Semua isi berita ini palsu," dia berkomentar sarkastik.

Mata Sakura kemudian tertuju pada salah satu halaman kliping yang lain. Di bawah headline besar, terpampang gambar lelaki bernama Pein tengah menghindari serbuan wartawan. Sakura tertarik untuk membaca baik-baik isi berita potongan koran itu.

_Hiruma Yahiko alias Pein, masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa Universitas Konoha Fakultas Ilmu Sejarah dan Arkeologi. Belakangan diketahui punya hubungan baik dengan Dokter Haruno. Dia mengaku mengenalnya sejak penyakit ayahnya ditangani oleh dokter yang sudah punya nama besar di Konoha Central Hospital itu._

_Polisi sempat mencurigainya sebagai tersangka pembunuh Dokter Haruno, karena hanya dia yang melakukan pertemuan dengan Dokter Haruno beberapa hari sebelum menghilang dan ditemukan tewas di kamarnya, bersama istrinya. Namun dirinya dinyatakan bersih karena dia punya alibi kuat. Pada malam tewasnya Dokter Haruno, dia sedang berada di Suna untuk menghadiri seminar dari fakultasnya. Malam itu dia memberikan pidato karena ditunjuk menjadi pengisi acara. Semua orang yang hadir dalam acara itu menjadi saksi alibinya._

_Selain itu, kematian Dokter Haruno sudah dipastikan karena bunuh diri. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang asing memasuki rumahnya. Sidik jarinya ada pada pedang yang menancap di perut istrinya juga pada pedang di perutnya…_

Sakura membalik halaman kliping, membaca potongan koran berikutnya.

_Rumah keluarga Dokter Haruno terlantar._

_Setelah tragedi yang menimpa dokter terkenal itu, tak satupun orang mau membeli rumahnya. Beberapa tetangga di sana bahkan pindah rumah. Mereka mengaku suasana di komplek elit wilayah Takemori itu terasa mistis setelah kejadian sadis itu…_

Sakura menutup kliping. Dia termenung, mencoba mengingat bagaimana rupa rumahnya dulu. Dia membuka kembali kliping itu, membolak-balikkan halamannya, mencari-cari potongan koran yang terakhir dibacanya.

…_komplek Takemori…_

…_di Blok 7…_

"Aku akan ke sana."

**~White Black~**

Sakura memandang jalan sepi dengan pepohonan bambu di kanan-kiri jalan dari balik jendela taksi yang dinaikinya. Bangunan-bangunan rumah yang ada di sana besar-besar dan megah. Namun, bagai bangunan tak berpenghuni. Kendaran yang lewat di jalan itu pun sangat jarang. Sejak memasuki gerbang komplek, Sakura hanya mendapati satu-dua mobil yang melintas.

Setelah mendapatkan alamat rumahnya dari arsip di perpustakaan pagi tadi, Sakura segera pulang dan bergegas naik _shinkanzen_ ke wilayah Takemori, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengendarai taksi. Wilayah itu berada di utara Konoha. Dulunya merupakan kawasan elit, tempat tinggal orang-orang besar seperti tokoh politik, dosen-dosen profesional, ilmuwan, juga dokter yang punya nama besar; seperti Dokter Haruno.

Namun seperti yang Sakura lihat, sekarang kawasan itu lebih mirip kota tua yang dijadikan tempat wisata bersejarah, melihat bangunan-bangunan besar bergaya Eropa berdiri kokoh seakan tak berpenghuni.

"Sudah sampai, Nona," kata sang supir taksi sebelum mobil itu berhenti melaju. "Blok 7 nomor 8." Sakura membayar ongkos taksinya, lalu turun setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Di hadapannya berdiri rumah besar bertingkat dua, dihalangi pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi. Di tembok di samping pagar terpasang papan bertuliskan kanji 'Sarutobi'. Sudah ada yang menempatinya, pikir Sakura.

Dia segera menekan bel di samping papan nama itu. Dalam beberapa menit, datang seorang lelaki tua dengan rambut beruban berpakaian pelayan yang rapi. Sakura yakin orang itu adalah kepala pelayan di rumah itu.

Setelah memberitahukan tujuannya datang ke sana, Sakura segera dibawa masuk. Mereka melewati kebun yang masih tertutup salju sebelum mencapai teras pintu utama. Begitu melewati pintu besar, Sakura diantarkan ke sebuah ruangan dengan kursi berlengan dan meja ukiran. Sinar matahari masuk lewat jendela besar bertirai beludru merah. Sakura dipersilakan duduk di kursi berlengan itu untuk menunggu sang tuan rumah. Sambil menunggu, mata Sakura berkeliling ruangan. Dia menatap takjub isi rumah yang didominasi gaya Eropa itu.

_Mungkinkah dulu aku tinggal di rumah semegah ini?_

Dia bangkit berdiri dan memandang keluar jendela. Dilihatnya dua pohon besar tanpa sehelai daun pun berdiri kokoh di halaman luas yang masih tertutup salju.

"Bunga-bunga sakura itu nampak sangat indah di musim semi," ucap suara seorang pria.

Sakura segera menoleh, dan mengangkap sosok seorang pria. Cambang dan jenggot hitam menutupi wajahnya. Bibirnya menjepit sebatang cerutu berasap.

"_Konnichi wa,_" Sakura ber-_ojigi_.

Pria itu membalas salam serta _ojigi_-nya. Dengan tangan, dia mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk. Pria itu kemudian duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Jadi, kau adalah putri tunggal Dokter Haruno?" dia bertanya. Tangannya mengambil cerutu dari bibirnya, lalu merontokkan abunya di asbak kayu berbentuk kapal Viking yang terletak anggun di atas meja ukiran.

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Dia berusaha untuk tidak terbatuk-batuk karena tak tahan dengan kepulan asap dari cerutu itu. Mungkin pria itu merasa Sakura terganggu dengan cerutunya, dia kemudian mematikan benda itu, dan mencampakkannya di asbak.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau benci asap rokok," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Sumimasen!_"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Haruno-san!" kata pria itu lagi. "Aku Sarutobi Asuma."

"Panggil 'Sakura' saja," kata Sakura canggung. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, sejak kapan Anda tinggal di rumah ini?" tanyanya langsung saja. Gadis itu memang tak pandai berbasa-basi.

Asuma menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Sudah sekitar sembilan tahun," jawabnya. "Awalnya ayahku yang berinisiatif membeli rumah ini. Karena beliau adalah teman baik Dokter. Haruno. Ayah membelinya sebagai penghargaan untuk sahabatnya itu. Ayah sedih karena setelah kejadian itu, rumah ini terlantar selama dua tahun. Tak ada yang membelinya karena sudah dicap angker. Setelah ayahku meninggal, barulah aku berserta istriku yang merawat rumah ini.

"Ayah membiarkan rumah ini tetap seperti arsitektur sebelumnya. Bahkan barang-barang milik keluarga Haruno—keluargamu, masih berada pada tempatnya semula. Semuanya masih terawat. Karena ayahku pikir, barang-barang yang penuh kenangan tidak boleh disingkirkan begitu saja."

"Bisa Anda antarkan saya ke kamar orang tua saya?"

"Tentu saja. Mari!"

Asuma membawa Sakura menaiki tangga marmer berputar. Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan, Asuma berhenti di depan pintu kamar berdaun dua. Sakura berdiri di belakangnya, menunggu pria itu membuka kunci pintunya. Begitu salah satu daun pintu terbuka, Asuma masuk, diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

Gadis itu menatap ranjang queensize dengan jendela kaca besar bertirai beludru merah di belakangnya. Bed cover-nya putih bersih. Lemari kecil diletakkan pada masing-masing sisi kepala tempat tidur, sebagai tempat untuk meletakkan lampu meja.

Tak ada darah di kamar itu, seperti bayang-bayang dalam mimpi Sakura. Tidak di tempat tidur, lantai, dinding, maupun langit-langit. Tidak ada di manapun. Tentu saja.

"Beberapa malam yang lalu, kamar ini dimasuki penyusup," ucap Asuma.

Sakura melempar pandangan padanya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Dia menatap Sakura dengan serius. "Tapi tidak ada barang yang hilang. Dan lagi, yang dimasukinya hanya kamar ini."

"Bagaimana Anda yakin? Apa ada saksi?"

"Tidak. Tapi dia meninggalkan jejak lumpur hanya di kamar ini. Dia masuk dari jendela." Asuma menunjuk jendela yang dimaksud.

Sakura termenung lagi. Memikirkan apa kira-kira yang dilakukan penyusup di kamar itu tanpa mengambil barang apapun. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan berantai itu?

"Sakura-san, maaf. Saya tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama," ucap Asuma setelah melirik jam tangannya.

"Bolehkah saya tetap di sini?" pinta Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku tak bisa menemanimu melihat-lihat karena harus pergi menemui klienku. Istriku juga sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi, akan kuminta Tanioka menemanimu—"

"Tidak perlu," sambar Sakura. "Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Sampai jumpa, Sakura-san." Asuma ber-_ojigi_ sebelum meninggalkan Sakura.

Mata emerald Sakura menatap berkeliling, mencoba mendapatkan sesuatu yang kira-kira diincar si penyusup. Terakhir matanya tertuju pada dua lemari kecil yang berada pada masing-masing sisi kepala tempat tidur. Baginya tak ada lagi yang paling mencurigakan selain dua lemari itu di sana.

_Apa ya isinya?_

Dia melangkah mendekati salah satu lemari. Tangannya meraih kenopnya. Terkunci. Tentu saja. Tanpa kehabisan akal, Sakura merogoh tasnya. Dia mengambil kacamata baca milik Nenek Chiyo—nenek Ino—yang entah sudah berapa lama tersimpan di sana, dan melepaskan tangkainya. Ujung tangkai yang menyerupai kawat itu dimasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci pintu lemari. Selama beberapa menit dia mengorek-ngorek lubang kunci hingga akhirnya terbuka.

Sakura mencelos begitu tak menemukan apa-apa dalam lemari. Tapi dia tak berkecil hati. Masih ada satu lagi lemari di sisi satunya. Dengan cara yang sama dia membuka lemari itu. Setelah beberapa menit mencoba, pintunya terbuka. Dia tidak perlu kecewa lagi karena ada tiga buah buku yang ditumpuk di dalamnya. Dikeluarkannya semua buku itu.

Ketiga buku itu bersampul polos dengan warna berbeda. Buku bersampul coklat dan biru tua sedikit lebih tebal dibandingkan dengan buku bersampul hitam, ukuran keduanya pun lebih besar.

Sakura lebih dulu membuka halaman depan buku bersampul coklat. Banyak tulisan tangan keriting berukir-ukir. Sepertinya resep suatu obat, berhubung ada banyak simbol-simbol angka maupun huruf yang terbentuk seperti suatu rumus. Tak ada hal lain dalam buku itu selain rumus-rumus yang memusingkan kepala. Dia tak berniat lama-lama berkutat dengan buku itu yang jelas-jelas tak bisa dicurigai sebagai incaran si penyusup. Jika memang itu sebuah kode yang menunjukkan sesuatu yang penting, si penyusup seharusnya membawanya pergi. Tapi buku itu masih tersimpan rapi dalam lemari.

Halaman buku kedua yang bersampul biru tua seluruhnya berisi tabel berkolom banyak. Rupanya itu arsip pasien-pasien yang pernah ditangani Dokter Haruno. Mata Sakura menjelajahi halaman-halaman itu dengan cepat, tak ada nama siapapun yang dikenalnya. Dan kemungkinan buku itu yang menjadi incaran si penyusup sangat kecil.

Sakura menatap sampul buku terakhir yang berwarna hitam. Entah mengapa degup jantungnya semakin kencang. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka sampulnya. Halamannya masih berisi tulisan keriting yang sama. Namun di sudut kiri atas tertera tanggal, bulan, dan tahun. Sepertinya itu adalah catatan harian. Sakura membacanya dengan seksama.

Di halaman pertama hanya menceritakan mengenai kelahiran putri pertamanya—tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah Sakura. Halaman kedua dan seterusnya masih menceritakan Sakura. Dia hampir meneteskan air mata saat membaca tulisan tangan ayahnya itu.

Sakura tak ingin berlarut dalam kisah hidupnya. Bukan itu tujuannya datang ke sana. Dia membalik halaman berikutnya dengan gesit, mencari catatan yang ditulis sebelum kematian ayah dan ibunya.

_29 Des 91_

_Ini berbahaya. Mereka sepertinya tahu kalau aku tahu semua tentang perbuatan mereka. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Tidak ada lagi catatan setelah ini," Sakura menggumam sendiri. "Berarti ini adalah catatan terakhir yang ditulis Ayah. Sepertinya ditulis sebelum Ayah menghilang selama dua hari dan ditemukan tewas pada pagi tahun baru 1992.

_Sudah kuduga, Ayah dan Ibu dibunuh. Dan pasti ada pihak yang merencanakan kematian mereka dengan sempurna._

Sakura membalik kembali halaman-halaman buku itu. Dia berhenti pada satu halaman yang di dalamnya tertulis nama sesorang yang membuatnya tertarik.

_5 Apr 91_

_Aku tidak menyangka kalau Fugaku ternyata sangat menyukai pedang kuno. Hari ini dia memperlihatkan koleksi pedangnya padaku…_

Sakura tertegun. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ayahnya mengenal Uchiha Fugaku. Ayah Sasuke itu pun tidak pernah menyinggung soal itu. Apa mungkin karena orang tua itu tak menyadari bahwa dia adalah putri Dokter Haruno, pikir Sakura.

Dia membalik lagi halaman sebelumnya, berharap menemukan catatan mengenai bagaimana ayahnya bisa mengenal Uchiha Fugaku. Beruntung! Sakura menemukan halamannya.

_22 Feb 91_

"_Siang tadi, Sarutobi-sensei bicara padaku di kantornya. Dia menyerahkan pasiennya untuk ditangani olehku, karena menurutnya aku lebih bisa diandalkan. Ternyata calon pasienku adalah Uchiha Mikoto, istri Uchiha Fugaku, pengusaha ternama itu. Sarutobi-sensei menjelaskan padaku mengenai kondisinya saat ini. Kanker otak yang dideritanya sudah mencapai stadium akhir…"_

_23 Feb 91_

_Hari ini Mikoto-san resmi menjadi pasienku. Saat bertemu dengannya, aku takjub. Dia tak nampak seperti orang yang sedang menderita. Wanita itu selalu terlihat ceria, meskipun wajahnya sedikit pucat. Dia selalu berusaha untuk tak bergantung pada orang lain…_

_1 Mar 91_

_Mikoto-san berhasil melewati tahap bedahnya yang pertama olehku sebagai dokternya. Tapi kondisinya justru tak membaik. Maka kuputuskan agar dia menjalani perawatan lanjutan di rumahku. Apalagi Ayako dengan senang hati membantuku untuk mengawasinya._

_5 Mar 91_

_Semenjak Mikoto-san dirawat di rumahku, keluargaku makin akrab dengan Uchiha. Fugaku pun jadi teman baikku…_

Sakura membalik beberapa halaman lebih jauh berikutnya.

_16 Jun 91_

_Hari ini Fugaku memperkenalkanku pada teman-teman perkumpulannya. Ya, dia punya perkumpulan pecinta barang-barang kuno. Ada tiga orang, semuanya nampak lebih muda dari kami. Zabuza, pemuda yang telihat paling tua di antara yang lain. Yang satu bernama Hidan, dan yang terakhir bernama Hiruma Yahiko, tapi dia biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Pein. Hidan dan Pein adalah mahasiswa Universitas Konoha Fakultas Ilmu Sejarah dan Arkeologi. Sedangkan Zabuza adalah seorang kolektor barang-barang kuno, seperti Fugaku…_

_20 Jun 91_

_Lama-lama aku semakin akrab dengan ketiga pemuda anggota perkumpulan itu. Tapi yang paling dekat denganku adalah Pein. Dia anak yang cerdas. Dia lebih banyak berdiskusi denganku mengenai barang-barang kuno dibandingkan dengan yang lain…_

_8 Des 91_

_Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini. Fugaku dan yang lainnya merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan pedang yang selama ini didamba-dambakannya. Kupikir aku salah dengar. Tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi dua kali. Siang tadi tak sengaja kucuri-dengar percakapan mereka di rumah Fugaku, saat aku kembali untuk mengambil penaku yang tertinggal. Dan percakapan dengan topik yang sama kudengar lagi (kali ini aku sengaja menguping) saat mereka berbicara di halaman belakang rumahku…_

_19 Des 91_

_Ini tidak benar. Mereka melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Sampai sekarang saja aku berharap mereka tidak tahu kalau aku mencurigai perbuatan mereka…_

_21 Des 91_

_Kondisi kesehatan Mikoto-san makin lemah. Dia bahkan tak lagi bisa jauh-jauh dari ranjangnya. Di wajahnya tak pernah lagi kulihat keceriaan. Dia selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sudah tak sanggup. Tapi aku terus menyemangatinya untuk bertahan. Malam ini, aku kaget sekali mendengar curahan hatinya. Katanya Fugaku tak peduli lagi padanya. Dia bahkan tak mengijinkan satu pun putra mereka untuk menjenguknya. Aku tak tahu itu. Memang belakangan ini Fugaku tidak lagi datang menjenguk Mikoto-san seperti sebelum-sebelumnya…_

_24 Des 91_

_Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Malam ini, Mikoto-san memintaku untuk menyuntik mati dirinya. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia bilang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semuanya. Dia merasa hanya menyusahkan Fugaku dan anak-anaknya. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tak kulakukan…_

_26 Des 91_

_Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain memenuhi keinginannya. Wanita itu benar-benar menderita. Atas permintaannya lagi, dia tak ingin siapapun tahu kalau dia meninggal karena meminta untuk disuntik mati. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengumumkan penyebab kematiannya adalah karena penyakitnya yang sudah tak bisa disembuhkan. Kenyataannya memang benar, meskipun dia memilih meninggal lebih cepat._

_28 Des 1991_

_Dia tahu. Fugaku tahu istrinya meninggal karena disuntik mati. Dan dia menuduhku. Kucoba jelaskan semuanya, tapi dia tak mau dengar…_

_29 Des 91_

_Ini berbahaya. Mereka sepertinya tahu kalau aku tahu semua tentang perbuatan mereka. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak aman lagi tinggal di sini. Aku harus membawa Ayako dan Sakura secepatnya…_

**~White Black~**

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Dia langsung menyipitkan mata karena dibuat silau oleh sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamarnya—sepertinya dia lupa menutupnya semalaman.

Dia bangkit, menggeliat dalam duduknya, dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa. Tapi rasanya dia bangun dengan kepala ringan, tidak berdenyut seperti biasanya. Dan jika diingat-ingat, malam tadi dia tak bermimpi apapun. Rasanya dia tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

Sakura melempar pandangan keluar jendela. Cuaca di luar sana terlihat sangat bagus untuk ber-jogging. Dilihatnya jam yang menggantung di dinding warna merah muda, menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Lekas dia turun dan berganti pakaian.

Sebenarnya tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk berganti pakaian, namun untuk menemukan Hotaru membuatnya membuang-buang waktu. Entah bagaimana makhluk sebesar itu bisa hilang. Padahal biasanya dia tidur di sisi tempat tidur Sakura.

Sakura sudah mencari di semua ruangan, di setiap kolong, bahkan di tiap sudut rumahnya. Tapi percuma saja. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan anjing itu. Dia mengingat-ingat terakhir kali bertemu Hotaru. Ya, saat dia jogging dan mampir ke perpustakaan umum. Tapi dia tak lupa membawa Hotaru pulang. Setelah itu, dia meninggalkannya di rumah karena dia tak bisa membawa Hota ke Takemori. Dan… dia tak ingat lagi.

_Apa yang kulakukan setelah seharian ada di kamar orang tuaku? Aku… tidak ingat apa-apa._

Benar saja. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah membaca buku harian ayahnya.

_Aku bahkan tak ingat bagaimana aku pulang. Dan tiba-tiba aku sudah terbangun di kamarku…_

Suara bel—yang kedengarannya terus ditekan tanpa dilepaskan—membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Sebentar!" teriaknya, cepat-cepat dia menghampiri pintu depan.

"Ino!" serunya begitu melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang bermata biru aqua berdiri di depan pintunya. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluknya, karena gadis itu menatapnya tajam dan nampak tidak ramah. Mata emerald Sakura menangkap sosok makhluk berbulu coklat bersembunyi di balik kaki Ino. "Hotaru? Rupanya kau sudah pulang ke rumah Ino?"

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura, Sakura!" bentak Ino.

"Eh?"

Tatapan mata Ino tak berubah. "Kau seharusnya bilang dari awal kalau keberatan untuk merawat Hota!" ucapnya dengan nada nyaring.

Sakura menatapnya serius. "Apa maksudmu, Ino? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Cih! Kau lihat bagaimana dia manatapmu?" Ino menunjuk Hotaru yang meringkuk di kakinya. Dia terlihat ketakutan menatap Sakura. "Kau menyakitinya, Sakura." Gadis yang ditudingnya itu tersentak, dan menatap Hotaru dan Ino bergantian. "Entah apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya—"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Ino!" sambar Sakura. Nada suaranya pun ikut meninggi. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Hotaru. Saat aku bangun tidur, dia sudah menghilang. Aku—"

"Bohong!" bentak Ino dengan suara serak. Matanya mulai tergenang cairan bening. "Begitu aku sampai di depan rumahku, dia berbaring di depan pintu, meringkuk kesakitan. Setelah kuperiksa, punggungnya terluka. Aku juga tidak ingin percaya bahwa kau yang melakukannya. Tapi lihat cara dia menatapmu, Sakura!"

Sakura memandang Hotaru. Bisa dilihatnya anjing itu masih merasakan sakit. Namun dia benar-benar tak merasa pernah menyakiti Hotaru. Tidak yakin. Tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa menyakiti seekor anjing tanpa disadarinya. Tidak tahu. Bingung. Itulah yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu!" ucap Ino sebelum pergi menuntun Hotaru. Sakura tak sempat mencegahnya. Lagi pula dia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada sahabatnya itu.

Sakura menutup pintu. Setelah menyalakan televisi, dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah. Sedikit air mengalir mungkin akan menyegarkan pikirannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura mendapati baju dan celana serba hitam penuh darah di lantai kamar mandi. Dia tahu itu miliknya. Mungkinkah itu darah Hotaru? Tidak. Hotaru datang dengan luka yang tidak parah sampai harus meninggalkan darah sebanyak itu pada pakaiannya. Lalu darah siapa itu? Dan mengapa bisa ada bajunya yang berdarah-darah di kamar mandi?

"…_Uchiha Fugaku tewas tadi malam…"_

Telinga Sakura menangkap suara penyiar berita di televisi. Dia cepat-cepat menghampiri dan menyimak apa yang disiarkannya.

"_Pagi ini, Kepolisian Konoha digegerkan dengan kematian tragis Uchiha Fugaku di rumahnya. Dia tewas dengan pedang menusuk perut dan tulang leher patah. Diduga kematiannya adalah bagian dari pembunuhan berantai. Namun polisi belum memberikan keterangan apa pun mengenai hal itu…"_

Sakura tertegun. Lututnya terasa lemas. Dengan lunglai dia berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi. Digenggamnya baju berlumuran darah itu. Dia lalu jatuh terduduk, dan menjerit. Kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Bayang-bayang kematian orang tuanya muncul lagi. Kematian Pein, kematian Hidan, kematian Fugaku, semua berputar di kepalanya. Bercak darah di pangkal jari kelingkingnya, kaus kaki, pedang Ryuukin, liontin berbandul hati, semuanya…

'Akhirnya kau sadar, Sakura!'

Sakura menoleh, mencari-cari asal suara.

Suara itu lantas tertawa, tertawa mengerikan. 'Kau mencariku? Di sini, Sakura.'

Sakura tak bisa menemukan asal suara. Dia lalu bangkit, matanya masih berkeliling ruangan kamar mandi itu. Dia terbelalak seketika menatap sosok seorang gadis berwajah pucat di dalam cermin, berambut merah muda, bermata emerald; persis seperti wajahnya. Namun dia memiliki sorot mata yang tajam dan dingin. Bibirnya tersenyum kecut.

**To be continued…**

* * *

ojigi: membungkukan badan untuk memberi hormat


	5. Choice

**White Black**

By

hanaruppi

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Choice**

* * *

Sakura menatap wajah pucat di dalam cermin. Rambutnya panjang terurai melewati pundak, berwarna merah muda. Wajah itu persis dengan wajahnya sendiri. Dia juga memiliki bola mata emerald yang indah. Namun sorot yang yang terpancar dari mata itu adalah sorot paling tajam, paling angkuh, dan paling dingin yang pernah Sakura lihat. Dia tahu, bukan dirinyalah yang ditatapnya di cermin itu.

Gadis dalam cermin itu tersenyum, senyum menyerikan yang lebih mirip seringai. Dia lantas tertawa, terbahak-bahak, melengking mengerikan. Seolah senang melihat Sakura ketakutan menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?" suara Sakura gemetar.

Gadis dalam cermin sekejap saja menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang masih sama. 'Kau lupa padaku?'

Sakura tak bergeming, dia masih nampak ketakutan. Raut wajah gadis dalam cermin itu berubah. Dia nampak marah, tatapannya seolah mengintimidasi mata Sakura dalam-dalam, sehingga membuat tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

'Kau lupa padaku, Sakura?' suaranya melengking. 'Teganya kau melupakanku! Aku yang selalu hadir di saat kau menangis sendirian di pojok kamar. Aku yang selalu menemanimu di saat teman-temanmu meninggalkanmu. Akulah satu-satunya temanmu di panti asuhan, Sakura!'

Sakura melangkah mundur, punggungnya menabrak dinding. Dia ingin berlari tapi kakinya terlalu lemah untuk itu.

Gadis dalam cermin itu terasa makin nyata. Dia seolah keluar dari cermin dan melangkah perlahan menghampiri Sakura. Hingga saat di mana gadis itu tiba tepat di hadapannya, Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia menyerempet sepanjang dinding kamar mandi, ketakutan. Dan saat tubuhnya terpojok, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, meraih batang leher Sakura, mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

Sakura terbatuk-batuk, kesulitan bernapas. Tangannya mencengkram kuat tangan gadis itu, berusaha membebaskan lehernya. Namun usahanya sia-sia, gadis itu terlalu kuat. Sakura tidak tahan lagi, wajahnya memerah, dia masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Lepas…kan!" dia mengerang tertahan. Tangannya masih bersusah payah melepaskan cengkraman gadis itu. "Kau… kau yang mem…bunuh…" Sakura terbatuk lagi.

Gadis itu menyeringai lebar, tampak mengerikan. Dia lantas melepaskan cengkramannya, membiarkan Sakura jatuh terduduk. 'Kau akhirnya menyadarinya, Sakura,' ucapnya setelah berhenti tertawa. Dia berjongkok agar bisa memandang wajah Sakura. 'Tentu saja aku yang membunuh tikus-tikus busuk itu. Bukan kau!'

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap gadis itu. Dilihatnya senyuman dingin di sudut bibirnya. Tanpa dia sadari, tatapannya pada gadis itu berubah menjadi tatapan kebencian. Sakura dapat mendengar degup jantungnya berdebar kencang, meskipun tersamarkan oleh desahan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Giginya bergemeretak; saling beradu, menahan geram yang meluap dalam dadanya.

"Kau membuatku melakukannya," ucap Sakura dengan suara serak. Dia merasakan ada urat berkedut di salah satu sisi keningnya.

Gadis bersorot mata tajam itu menyeringai lagi. 'Seharusnya kau berterima kasih. Karena aku sudah repot-repot membalaskan dendammu. Tanpa aku, kau hanya akan terus menangisi kematian kedua orang tuamu dengan penuh sesal, sementara mereka yang telah merenggut nyawa ayah dan ibumu hidup tenang di luar sana. Menyedihkan.'

'Walaupun begitu, aku tidak puas karena satu tikus sudah keburu mati over dosis saat pesta obat-obatan di apartemennya.'

Memori Sakura melayang pada buku harian ayahnya, tepat pada halaman di mana Dokter Haruno menuliskan nama Zabuza. Laki-laki itu salah satu anggota perkumpulan pecinta barang kuno, yang ketiga anggota lainnya telah tewas beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ya, hanya nama lelaki itu yang tidak terdengar kabar kematiannya.

'Aku menyusup ke kamar orang tuamu, tiga hari sebelum aku membunuh Pein di apartemennya.' Perhatian Sakura kembali pada gadis itu. 'Setelah mendapatkan nama-nama tikus yang harus dibasmi itu, kutetapkan target pertamaku adalah Pein. Setelah kudapatkan dia, aku tinggal mengaku bahwa aku memiliki pedang Ryuukin, dan bisa kujual murah padanya. Dia ternyata terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mencurigaiku saat kukatakan padanya untuk menungguku di malam tahun baru, jangan kunci pintu dan tunggu saja dengan tenang di kamarnya, aku akan membawakan Ryuukin untuknya.'

'Tentu saja aku tidak bohong. Kuserahkan pedang Ryuukin yang dipuja-pujanya itu, dengan cara fantastis, yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya,' gadis itu mengatakannya dengan senyuman bangga, bagai seorang murid yang mendapatkan nilai ujian paling sempurna.

'Lain lagi dengan Hidan. Tikus satu itu cukup sulit dikelabui dengan pedang atau barang rongsokan lainnya. Tapi rupanya sangat mudah begitu tahu kelemahannya; rayuan wanita,' dia tersenyum geli. 'Saat kuajak bertemu di Sakebu Hotel, dia sedikitpun tak curiga. Aku bersenang-senang dengannya; menyayat tubuhnya, menusuk perutnya, dan mematahkan batang lehernya sampai mati.'

Sakura berjengit. Gadis itu menceritakan semuanya tanpa rasa segan, dia bahkan terkesan sangat menikmatinya. Gadis macam apa dia? Sakura bahkan tidak tahu apa sebenarnya dia, sosok mengerikan yang menyerupai dirinya dengan sorot mata dingin dan jahat.

Gadis itu menyeringai lagi, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, tak lebih dari sejengkal. Sakura menunduk, tak ingin menatap mata mengerikan itu.

'Kau seharusnya melihat wajah ketakutan Fugaku.' Mata Sakura sontak menatap matanya. Gadis itu berdiri, dia lantas tertawa keras, senang melihat reaksi Sakura yang demikian.

'Untuk menghabisi biang tikus yang satu ini, justru tidak perlu melakukan tipu muslihat apapun. Saat aku menampakkan diri di kamarnya, dia seolah siap mati di tanganku.'

Wajah Sakura menunduk lagi, meringkuk, kedua tangannya menutup sepasang telinganya. Sudah cukup. Dia tak mau mendengar lebih dari itu.

'Tapi aku tidak ingin kematiannya semudah itu,' gadis itu melanjutkan, seolah tidak peduli pada Sakura. Suaranya justru semakin dikeraskan. 'Kucengkram lebih dulu lehernya. Kutatap wajah merah penuh dosa itu. Dia sungguh tidak berdaya. Tapi aku belum mau dia mati. Kulepaskan batang lehernya, sebelum dia mati kehabisan napas. Di saat tubuhnya tergolek lemah itulah aku mulai memainkan kebolehanku… Kau belum pernah melihat kebolehanku bermain pedang kan, Sakura?' Gadis itu melempar pandangan pada Sakura.

Sakura masih meringkuk sambil menutupi telinganya. Teriakannya pecah. "_Yamette!_ Hentikan!"

Gadis bersorot mata tajam itu justru tertawa; tertawa keras dan melengking. Dia menggenggam sejumput rambut Sakura, membuat wajahnya menengadah padanya. 'Fugaku menjerit, menjerit seperti perempuan saat aku menusuk perutnya dengan pedang kebanggaannya.' Dia tertawa lagi, setelah melepaskan rambut Sakura.

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya dalam lutut dan lengannya. "_Yamette kudasai…_" ucapnya lirih. Dia terisak, tak ingin membayangkan semua yang dikatakan gadis itu.

Gadis itu berhenti tertawa. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, memandang Sakura meringkuk di dekat kakinya. Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, dia berkata 'Ini belum berakhir, Sakura. Aku belum puas.'

Sakura sontak mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya yang masih merah dibanjiri air mata menatap gadis itu penuh selidik. "Apa lagi… yang akan kau lakukan?" Bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya. "Semuanya sudah mati. Apa yang…" Sakura tertegun, tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bulir air mata jatuh semakin banyak, tak kuasa dibendungnya. Bibirnya gemetar.

Gadis itu tersenyum, senyum paling jahat yang pernah dilihat Sakura. 'Kau ingat? Bukan hanya ayahmu yang mereka bunuh. Ibumu yang tak punya salah pada mereka pun dibunuhnya. Dia bahkan sedang mengandung adik yang kau tunggu-tunggu kan, Sakura? Kau pun pasti dibunuh saat itu, jika kau tidak sedang dalam acara kemping sekolah. Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.'

Sakura tak perlu waktu untuk mencerna kata-katanya. Dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Sakura menangkap kaki gadis itu. "Kumohon! Cukup! Kau tidak perlu lagi melakukan itu. Bukankah kau bilang melakukan semua ini untuk membalas dendamku? Kalau begitu, cukup. Dendamku hanya pada orang-orang yang sudah kau bunuh."

Gadis itu diam, seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan ucapan Sakura. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang penuh harap. Dia lalu menendang Sakura, membuat punggungnya menabrak dinding kamar mandi dengan cukup keras. 'Akan kulakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan.'

"Jangan!" jerit Sakura. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya. "Jangan sakiti Sasuke! Kumohon…"

"Sakura!" pintu kamar mandi menjeblak terbuka. Saat Sakura menoleh, dilihatnya Kakashi tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan napas tersengal, kecemasan memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kakashi…" Sakura merangkak padanya.

Lelaki itu cepat-cepat menghampirinya, meraih pundaknya untuk membuatnya duduk dengan tenang. Wajah Sakura yang masih bersimbah air mata ditatapnya. Rambut merah muda gadis itu berantakan. Belum lagi keadaan kamar mandi yang juga sangat kacau. Mata Kakashi menangkap baju berlumuran darah di pojok ruangan.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya setelah pandangannya kembali pada wajah Sakura.

Dia masih tertunduk. Isak tangisnya masih terdengar. Sesaat kemudian dia menatap Kakashi, tangannya mencengkram kedua lengan kameja lelaki itu dengan kasar, membuatnya tersentak. "Bawa aku… ke ruang tahanan!"

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi.

"KURUNG AKU!" Sakura menjerit. Cengkramannya di lengan Kakashi perlahan mengendur. Kepalanya jatuh terkulai, menunduk lagi.

Kakashi menggenggam pundak Sakura, lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata basahnya lekat-lekat. Bulir-bulir besar air mata keluar, meluncur di pipinya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sakura," gumamnya, meskipun sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

Kakashi memutuskan datang ke rumah Sakura segera setelah mendapat laporan mengenai tewasnya Uchiha Fugaku. Memang belakangan ini segala petunjuk yang didapatkannya mengarahkan pada dugaan bahwa Sakuralah pelakunya. Namun, kepercayaan yang besar pada gadis itu membuatnya berjuang keras mencari bukti atas ketidak-bersalahan Sakura. Bukannya mendapatkan bukti untuk membebaskan Sakura dari tuduhan, yang didapatnya justru bukti tegas bahwa Sakura adalah pelakunya, pelaku ketiga kasus pembunuhan berantai.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kakashi. Kedua tangannya kembali meraih lengan kameja Kakashi dan mencengkramnya erat, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Kakashi, kumohon!" ucapnya lirih. "Aku tidak ingin dia kembali menguasaiku. Aku tidak ingin membunuh lagi." Buliran air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya masih sama derasnya.

Kakashi diam. Dia berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan Sakura. Matanya menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud, Sakura?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mata Sakura berkeliling ruangan, seolah mencari sesuatu. Dan setelah kelihatannya tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, matanya kembali pada Kakashi. "Dia; Shina."

Kedua alis Kakashi bertaut. "Shina?" matanya menatap mata Sakura penuh selidik, berusaha mencari jawaban dari pancarannya. "Siapa Shina?"

Sakura menunduk. "Dia… teman semasa kecilku." Sakura menelan ludah, juga menahan tangisnya. "Dulu saat masih di panti asuhan, dia selalu menemaniku di saat teman-teman menjauhiku. Dia juga selalu menghiburku di saat aku menangis mengenang kematian orang tuaku." Air matanya jatuh lagi tanpa bisa dibendung. Kakashi masih penuh perhatian mendengarkannya.

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi setelah keluar dari panti asuhan dan tinggal di Konoha. Lalu," matanya beralih pada cermin di tembok, "tadi dia datang," suaranya sekarang gemetar, bukan karena isak tangisnya. Kakashi bisa merasakan ketakutannya.

"Dia yang membunuh orang-orang itu," kata Sakura, suaranya serak, matanya menatap liar Kakashi. "Dia mengendalikanku untuk membunuh mereka. Dia—"

"Di mana dia?" sambar Kakashi. Matanya mencari-cari sosok seseorang yang mungkin bersembunyi di balik tirai plastik.

"Dia sudah pergi," jawab Sakura, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tenang. "Tepat sebelum kau datang."

"Pergi?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya. "Secepat itu?" Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan, kepalanya kemudian tertunduk.

Kakashi ingat mendengar Sakura berteriak melolong-lolong seperti memohon, sebelum dia menjeblak pintu kamar mandi. Saat itu dia rasanya mendengar percakapan. Mungkinkah dengan orang bernama Shina yang dikatakan Sakura?

Tapi sangat mustahil dia keluar kamar mandi tanpa bertemu dengan Kakashi. Bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi pun sepertinya tidak, karena dia tak melihat tanda-tanda ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Benarkah orang bernama Shina ada di sana sebelumnya?

Namun Kakashi tak yakin Sakura berbohong. Gadis itu nampak sangat ketakutan, dia tahu betul itu bukan ketakutan yang dibuat-buat. Dia bahkan terlihat sangat depresi, kebingungan. Kebingungan…

Kakashi tertegun. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat Sakura yang masih menundukkan wajahnya, isak tangisnya terdengar, meskipun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Sakura, kau…"

Sebelum Kakashi melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sakura menatapnya putus asa. Matanya bengkak, merah, karena sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang dikeluarkannya. "Kurung aku, Kakashi. Jangan biarkan dia membunuh lagi," suaranya semakin pilu, seolah memohon belas kasihan.

Lelaki itu tak bergeming. Dia semakin yakin, ada yang tak beres dengan Sakura. Namun dia tak tahu apa persisnya itu. Hanya saja yang dipahaminya, mungkin Sakura membunuh di luar kesadarannya, dan kemungkinan besar ada hubungannya dengan orang yang diyakininya sebagai Shina. Entah apa sebenarnya Shina itu, Kakashi pun tak mengerti.

Diraihnya tubuh Sakura, didekapnya erat. Dirasakannya tubuh Sakura gemetar hebat, Kakashi tahu dia ketakutan luar biasa. Tak ada ide lain untuk membuat Sakura tenang. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini adalah memberikannya kehangatan dalam pelukannya, seperti waktu itu, di saat Sakura menuduh diri sendiri.

Sakura masih terisak dalam dekapan Kakashi. Dia bergumam tak jelas, mungkin karena suaranya teredam di dada Kakashi atau mungkin karena sesegukannya. Kakashi tak dapat menangkap satupun kata yang diucapkannya. Dia hanya membelai lembut kepala gadis itu, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Sampai saat itu tubuh Sakura masih gemetar.

"Sasuke…" akhirnya ada yang bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga Kakashi. "Aku tidak ingin membunuh Sasuke," ucapnya lagi, masih dengan suara gemetar.

"Kenapa Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi hati-hati, dia masih membelai kepala Sakura.

"Shina… dia akan membunuh Sasuke…" lagi-lagi dia mengucap nama itu. Sakura menarik dirinya, duduk tegak. Matanya liar, ketakutan nampak jelas di wajahnya. "Dia ingin membunuh Sasuke," ucapnya lagi. Secara tiba-tiba dia merampas lengan kameja Kakashi, menguncangnya dengan sangat kasar. "Kurung aku! Jangan biarkan aku lolos! Dia akan mengendalikanku. Aku tidak mau membunuh Sasuke. Aku tidak mau. Aku—"

Kakashi menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sesaat kemudian dia memberikan Sakura sebuah kecupan di bibirnya yang gemetar. Gadis itu terpaku, Kakashi tahu dia sudah kembali tenang. Dia tidak gemetar lagi.

Setelah Kakashi melepaskannya, dia menatap wajah Sakura. Air mukanya berubah. Dia terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari beberapa menit sebelumnya. Tapi sorot mata itu, sorot mata itu belum pernah dilihatnya dari mata Sakura, begitu tajam dan dingin.

Kakashi merasakan basah di sebagian perutnya. Begitu dilihatnya, darah bersimbah melumuri kameja putihnya, darah itu berceceran di lantai. Pandangannya dilemparkan pada Sakura.

Gadis itu mengacungkan pisau lipat berlumuran darah segar ke hadapan Kakashi. "Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku," ucapnya datar. Dia bangkit berdiri, lalu melangkah keluar ruangan itu.

Sementara itu Kakashi roboh, memegangi luka menganga di perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar. "Sakura…" Tangannya mencoba menggapai kaki Sakura, tapi dia tidak berhasil.

**~White Black~**

Sakura tiba di depan kediaman Keluarga Uchiha. Dia segera turun dari mobil Kakashi. Matanya mengawasi sekitar, tak ada yang perlu dirisaukan; lingkungan itu masih sangat sepi. Saat yang tepat bagi rencananya. Matahari sudah berada di atas kepalanya.

Dia melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah. Tak ada seorangpun menghalanginya. Tanpa ragu-ragu dibukanya pintu depan, tidak terkunci. Dia menyusuri lorong-lorong sepi tanpa meninmbulkan suara langkah kaki di lantai papan. Dia berjalan menuju pusat bangunan rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia tiba di depan sebuah ruangan. Digesernya pintu yang menghalanginya. Dia melangkah masuk, menghampiri pedang-pedang yang bertengger di tempatnya. Diambilnya salah satu pedang, yang letaknya tepat di bawah tempat pedang Ryuukin seharusnya bertengger.

Dikeluarkannya pedang dari sarungnya. Terdengar bunyi desingan khas saat sisi pedang baja itu menyentuh sisi dalam sarung. Sakura menatap pedang berkilauan itu, mengamatinya dengan kagum sekaligus jijik. Tak perlu lagi baginya repot-repot mencuri Ryuukin dari tempat penyimpanan barang bukti di markas pusat. Menggunakan pedang itu saja sudah cukup. Dia menyarungkan kembali pedang itu.

Ruang pedang itu kemudian ditinggalkannya, setelah menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. Dia kembali menyusuri lorong. Begitu tiba di depan sebuah ruangan—yang diyakininya sebagai kamar Sasuke. Dia menggeser pintu. Tak ada siapapun di dalam. Dengan kesal dia membanting menutup pintu geser itu. Dia diam sejenak, berpikir di mana dia harus menemukan Sasuke jika tidak ada di kamarnya padahal ini adalah hari libur.

Samar-samar didengarnya sebuah suara. Napasnya ditahan agar bisa mendegar jelas suara itu. Sesaat kemudian senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Dia melangkah, perlahan, mengikuti asal suara itu; suara Sasuke.

Dengan kasar Sakura menggeser pintu. Sasuke yang tengah melantunkan doa sambil bersimpuh di atas _zabuton_ menghadap pigura ayahnya, menoleh, dan melihat lewat pundaknya Sakura tengah berdiri menatapnya tajam.

Dengan cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Sakura yang melangkah masuk. Saat itu Sasuke melihat pedang bersarung dalam genggamannya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau—"

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara!" sambar Sakura dengan suara lantang. Dia mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, terdengar lagi desingan khas, lalu melempar sarung pedang ke dinding di sebelah kirinya, yang kemudian memantul jatuh ke lantai ber-_tatami_. Mata onyx Sasuke mengikuti setiap gerakannya. "Aku akan mengakhirinya dengan cepat. Akan kupastikan kau menikmatinya, Sasuke sayang."

Sasuke mundur, kakinya menabrak meja sembayang, membuat pigura ayahnya jatuh dan pecah. "Sakura, jangan main-main!" katanya, suaranya sedikit gemetar. "Kau tahu apa yang kau pegang itu?"

Sakura berjengit. "Kau pikir aku bodoh?" Dia mulai melangkah maju. "Ini pedang koleksi ayahmu kan? Benda rongsokan yang sangat dia puja-puja. Karena benda ini, banyak nyawa melayang. Tadinya aku mau pakai pedang keramat itu. Tapi aku tak mau repot-repot mencurinya lagi dari kantor polisi. Menyusahkan! Toh dengan pedang ini, kau akan merasakan sakit yang sama."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. "Kau… kau yang melakukan semua pembunuhan itu? Kau yang membunuh…" matanya melirik pigura ayahnya yang telah pecah di lantai.

Tawa Sakura pecah, melengking mengerikan. "Kenapa? Kau terkejut?" tanyanya setelah tawanya mereda. Dia maju selangkah lagi, sementara Sasuke mundur.

"Kau bukan Sakura," Sasuke mulai terdengar panik. "Sakura yang kukenal tak mungkin melakukan itu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sakura?"

"Cih!" Sakura menunjukkan wajah muak. "Sakura atau bukan, aku tetap akan menghabisimu. Bersiap-siaplah!"

Sakura mungkin sudah mengenai satu serangan pada Sasuke, jika seseorang tidak menahan kedua lengannya. Dia mencari tahu lewat balik pundaknya. Matanya menangkap wajah yang tak berbeda jauh dengan laki-laki di hadapannya yang gagal dibunuhnya.

"_Yamette!_ Hentikan, Sakura!" ucap Itachi, terdengar lebih seperti permohonan. Sementara gadis itu tak bergeming, perhatiannya kembali pada Sasuke yang kini tersudut di pojok ruangan.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya," Itachi melanjutkan, tangannya masih mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura—meskipun gadis itu sama sekali tidak melawan. "Ayahku menceritakan padaku semuanya, di malam sebelum kau datang untuk membunuhnya."

Sasuke melempar pandangan padanya. Tatapannya seolah menuntut penjelasan. Karena dia sama sekali tak merasa diceritakan apapun oleh sang ayah.

"Dia menyesal. Dia sangat menyesal karena telah menghabisi keluargamu, padahal hanya karena salah paham. Dia; ayahku, akhirnya menyadari jika ibuku meninggal justru karena dirinya. Karena itu, ayah sangat senang saat bertemu denganmu. Dia bertekad untuk memberi kabahagiaan yang tak pernah kau dapat selama ini di panti asuhan.

"Tapi dia tahu kau masih menyimpan dendam setelah Pein diberitakan tewas, disusul Hidan. Dia tahu dalam waktu dekat kau pun akan datang untuk menghabisi nyawanya. Dan dugaannya benar. Aku sungguh menyesal tidak bisa menghentikanmu saat itu. Tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukannya lagi kali ini, Sakura."

Keheningan melanda mereka. Itachi terus bertahan memegang kedua lengan Sakura. Sementara Sasuke menunduk di tempatnya. Mungkin dia sedang menangis, Itachi tidak tahu. Mungkin juga Sasuke sedang mengutuk ayahnya di liang kubur, mengungkapkan betapa benci dirinya pada orang tua itu.

"Penyesalan," Sakura menggumam, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Aku tidak mengerti arti kata itu." Dia menyentakkan kedua lengannya dengan begitu kuat, membuat pegangan Itachi terlepas. Setelah dia berbalik menghadap lelaki itu, dia menghenyakkannya dengan tenaga luar biasa. Itachi terhempas menyebrangi ruangan, punggungnya menabrak pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia pingsan.

"Aku akan membereskanmu setelah aku selesai dengan adikmu," ucap Sakura. Perhatiannya kembali pada Sasuke. Kedua tangannya memegang pedang dengan sangat siap. Dia maju perlahan.

Sementara Sasuke tak bisa melakukan apapun, dia sudah terpojok. Dia tak sanggup melarikan diri. Satu-satunya cara adalah melawannya. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah tega menyakiti Sakura. Dia takkan sanggup melukainya, meskipun nyawanya terancam.

Sakura berhenti tepat selangkah di depan Sasuke.

"Sakura, sadarlah!" Sasuke mencoba apapun yang bisa dilakukannya. Karena dia yakin itu bukan Sakura—mungkin arwah orang tuanya yang merasuki tubuhnya, pikirnya—maka dia mencoba untuk menyadarkannya. "Aku Sasuke. Kau tentu tidak ingin membunuhku kan?"

Sakura terkekeh. "Menggelikan! Biar kujelaskan. Karena kau adalah Uchiha, maka kau tidak pantas dikasihani—"

"Sakura, aku tahu kau tidak akan membunuhku," ucapannya lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu siapa aku," ucap gadis itu dingin.

Sakura mengangkat pedang ke atas kepalanya, bersiap memulai serangan. Sasuke menunduk, bersiap untuk mati. Jika ini memang takdirnya; mati di tangan gadis yang sangat dicintainya, maka dia pasrah. Mungkin ini juga bisa menjadi penebus dosa ayahnya di masa lalu. Mungkin dengan kematiannya, Sakura akan terbebas dari penderitaannya selama ini.

Tangan Sakura menggenggam erat pedangnya. Dalam sekejap saja dia mengayunkan pedang. Namun, sebuah sentuhan mendarat di lengannya. Mata pedang berhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Cukup!" suara itu tersengal. "Kau bukan pembunuh. Kau adalah Sakura, gadis tegar yang tidak pernah kulihat meneteskan air matanya, gadis kuat yang tak pernah mengeluh akan masa lalunya. Kau punya pilihan, jadi dirimu sendiri, atau jadi Shina."

Pedang itu terlepas dari genggaman Sakura. Dia tahu sentuhan siapa itu. Dia tahu suara siapa itu. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu lelaki itu. Sakura tahu. Seketika dirinya jatuh terduduk, tak berdaya. Wajahnya ditutupi kedua tangannya, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke menatap Kakashi. Wajah lelaki itu pucat, kamejanya berlumuran darah. Tak lama dia jatuh terkulai lemah di lantai _tatami_.

Beberapa detik kemudian, polisi mengepung masuk. Sakura segera diborgol dan dibawa keluar. Beberapa petugas menggotong Kakashi dan Itachi ke ambulans. Sasuke menolak tawaran untuk dipapah; dia berjalan sendiri, menyusul yang lain.

**~White Black~**

"Skizofrenia," ucap dokter wanita berambut pirang panjang, yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Kakashi di lorong rumah sakit. "Ini salah satu gangguan kejiwaan yang berat dan gawat, yang dialami penderita sejak muda. Biasanya ditandai dengan pikiran yang kacau. Penderita mendengar pikirannya sendiri diucapkan dengan nada keras, menganggap halusinasinya nyata."

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya. "Dia menyebut-nyebut nama Shina. Mungkinkah itu…"

"Ya. Kepribadiannya terpecah," kata Sang Dokter sambil meneruskan langkahnya di sepangjang lorong rumah sakit. Kakashi menyusulnya. "Setelah kuteliti, Sakura membentuk satu karakter yang berbeda dari dirinya—lebih tepatnya karakter yang tidak dimilikinya, namun diinginkannya. Dan Sakura memberinya identitas."

Dokter itu menoleh pada Kakashi. "Apa dia pernah bilang punya teman bernama Shina saat dia kecil?"

"Ya. Sakura bilang, Shina adalah temannya yang selalu menemaninya saat dia sendirian—"

"Itu dia. Saat dia sendirian," dokter menekankan setiap katanya. Kakashi nampak tidak mengerti. "Dia tidak pernah bilang kan mereka bermain bersama dengan yang lain? Tentu saja tidak. Itu tidak pernah terjadi, karena Shina tidak nyata."

Kakashi berhenti lagi. Dia menatap Si Dokter Pirang penuh arti. Dia lalu ingat saat dia menemukan Sakura di kamar mandi, dia tak bertemu siapapun yang Sakura sebut sebagai 'Shina'.

Langkah dokter ikut terhenti. Dilihatnya Kakashi mulai mengerti. "Shina hanyalah karakter jahat, yang terbentuk saat Sakura tenggelam dalam kesedihan; kesedihan kehilangan orang tua, kesedihan dijauhi teman, dan kesedihan-kesedihan lainnya yang dia rasakan saat itu. Shina mungkin tak pernah muncul lagi setelah Sakura menemukan hidupnya yang baru. Tapi bukan berarti karakter jahat itu sepenuhnya hilang. Dia justru semakin kuat dalam pikiran Sakura. Dia bahkan mulai mengambil alih pikirannya, dan melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan Sakura."

"Balas dendam," gumam Kakashi.

Dokter pirang itu mengangguk. Dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tsunade-sensei," Kakashi menyusulnya lagi. "Apa Sakura bisa sembuh?"

Langkah Tsunade terhenti lagi, kini tepat di depan pintu salah satu ruangan. Pandangannya terlempar pada jendela kaca di pintu itu, memandang gadis di dalam sana yang tengah ditanyai oleh seorang psikoterapis. Di sisinya, Kakashi memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Dia bisa sembuh," gumam Tsunade, "tapi aku tak bisa meyakinkan berapa lama." Tatapannya beralih pada Kakashi. "Sakura butuh dukungan dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya," katanya lagi.

Kakashi mengangguk paham. Kemudian dia mengembalikan perhatian pada gadis di dalam ruangan itu; gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura.

"Kau bisa menemuinya nanti, setelah sesi tanya-jawab ini selesai," kata Tsunade kemudian. Dia ber-_ojigi_ sebelum beraih masuk ke ruangan itu. Kakashi membalasnya.

"Hatake Kakashi!" terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Dia berbalik untuk memastikan pendengarannya benar.

"Uchiha Sasuke, _konnichi wa._" Kakashi melambaikan tangan pada pemuda itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Baiklah," ucap Kakashi.

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu?" tanya Sasuke mengawali perbincangan mereka di kantin rumah sakit.

Kakashi melirik tempat luka di balik kameja putihnya, lalu menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Sudah tidak apa-apa," jawabnya disertai senyumannya yang biasa. "Tusukannya tidak dalam. Hanya saja aku kehilangan banyak darah, makanya aku pingsan waktu itu." Dia lantas tertawa.

Sasuke tak bereaksi apa-apa. Kakashi kembali bersikap biasa, merasa pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu menganggap ucapannya sama sekali tidak lucu. Selera humor Uchiha memang rendah, pikirnya.

"_Arigato gozaimasu,_" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Alis Kakashi bertaut. "Untuk apa, Sasuke-kun?" dia nampak bingung.

"Terima kasih karena kau membuat Sakura tidak perlu membunuhku."

Kakashi diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Itu tidak perlu," katanya diiringi senyum lagi.

"Tentu saja perlu. Itu sangat menolong Sakura, karena aku tahu dia berusaha melawan pikirannya untuk membunuhku." Sasuke mangaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dengan sedotan. "Ini bukan tentang aku. Justru aku seharusnya mati, demi menebus kesalahan ayahku di masa lalu. Bahkan mungkin itu pun belum bisa membayar semua penderitaan yang telah dialami Sakura selama ini."

"Aku tidak tahu itu," gumam Kakashi setelah meneguk segelas teh hangat dari cangkirnya. "Kau bicara seolah-olah hidupmu sudah tidak ada gunanya." Sasuke tertegun, tangannya berhenti mengaduk jus. "Kalau kau juga mati, Sakura akan semakin menderita," Kakashi melanjutkan. "Kematian yang mengawali semua penderitaannya. Dan kau berniat menambahnya dengan kematianmu? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menatap gelas yang masih berisi penuh jus di dalamnya, tak ingin beradu pandang dengan Kakashi. "Aku tahu," katanya. "Makanya aku akan pergi dari kehidupannya."

Kakashi menatapnya semakin tak mengerti. "Kau bercanda."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Sasuke memberanikan diri menatap Kakashi. "Aku serahkan Sakura padamu," ucapnya mantap.

Kakashi diam sejenak. Kemudian dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tertawa. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jangan-jangan kau mau melarikan diri?" tanyanya tajam.

"Bukan begitu." Mata Sasuke kembali pada gelas jus. "Sakura hanya butuh orang yang tepat untuknya."

Kakashi masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Anggapannya sebelumnya mengenai selera humor Uchiha menurutnya keliru. "Maksudmu, kau bukan orang yang tepat untuk Sakura? Tepat macam apa, maksudmu? Kau tampan, seorang Uchiha, mapan, cukup berbudi baik, dan… dicintai Sakura," dia menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Kakashi sadar betul cintanya pada Sakura selama ini hanyalah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gadis itu tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang atasan. Yang dicintainya adalah pemuda yang duduk bagai orang putus asa di hadapannya kini. Pelan-pelan, rasa amarahnya muncul, namun masih dalam batas yang bisa dikendalikannya.

"Aku tahu itu," gumam Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi. "Tapi itu saja tidak cukup untuk membuat Sakura bahagia." Sasuke menatap Kakashi, kali ini justru kelihatan seperti tatapan iri dan cemburu. "Kau orangnya. Kau punya sesuatu yang tidak kumiliki untuk membahagiakan Sakura."

Kakashi tertegun, namun dia masih memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

"Kau menyayanginya sepenuh hatimu, meskipun kau tahu dia tak pernah berpaling padamu; meskipun kau tahu dia mencintai orang lain. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Hanya kau yang pantas mendampinginya. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta Sakura. Aku hanya membuatnya menderita akan masa lalunya. Karena itu, aku harus menyingkir dari hidupnya."

Kakashi menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Begitu?" Dia menyeruput sisa tehnya dengan enggan sampai habis. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Tatapan Sasuke menerawang jauh. "Aku akan pergi dari kota ini, dan memulai hidup baru. Selama aku hidup, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kubisa untuk menebus dosa-dosa ayahku."

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Kakashi memastikan. "Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Sakura nanti?"

"Katakan saja, aku mendapat pekerjaan baru di kota yang jauh. Dan aku tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Jadi dia tidak perlu menungguku." Kakashi bisa melihat kesedihan di raut wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bilang begitu," ucap Kakashi kemudian.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, lalu membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya pada Kakashi. "Jagalah Sakura. _Onegaishimasu!_"

Kakashi beranjak berdiri, membalas sikap Sasuke.

Setelah menegakkan punggungnya kembali, ditatapnya wajah Kakashi dengan penuh arti. "_Arigato gozaimasu,_" ucapnya lagi sebelum melangkah pergi.

"_Ganbatte!_" teriak Kakashi setelah Sasuke mulai menjauh.

"Kakashi."

Suara Sakura terdengar begitu Sasuke lenyap dari pandangannya. Kakashi menoleh. Gadis itu datang bersama seorang perawat wanita. Mereka menghampirinya.

"Oi, Sakura!"

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka mendekat.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Hanya seorang teman."

"Sakura!"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir kuda tengah berlari riang menghampirinya. Seekor anjing menyusul di belakangnya.

"Ino. Hotaru," ucap Sakura, tangannya melambai-lambai. Wajahnya berseri-seri menyambut mereka.

Dalam wajah itu Kakashi berharap Shina takkan muncul lagi untuk selamanya.

**~owari~**

* * *

zabuton: bantal untuk alas duduk

tatami: tikar khas Jepang

onegaishimasu: mohon bantuanmu

.

.

Makasih udah baca ^^

**~hanaruppi~**


End file.
